


Chronicles.

by DV85



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV85/pseuds/DV85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and his friends had traveled into the digital world accepting their new duties, learning to work with the Digimon. Underneath the tranquility of File Island lurks ominous forces though that are planning something extreme that threatens to break apart the DigiDestined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virus.

This is part 1 of the Chronicles series. Written by author DV85.

Virus: Tai and Agumon had just barely survived a frightening but brief encounter with an unknown Digimon called Devimon. Leomon who was under his control managed to save the two of them while sacrificing himself. The duo now faced an uncertain future as they were separated from the rest of their friends. Agumon managed to find Tai's missing clothes warming them up with his signature Pepper Breath yet the vulnerability of being alone caused them to worry.

"Tai this weather is only going to get worse. We should find shelter for the night." Agumon advised.

"I guess you're right Agumon. It does look like a blizzard is coming in." Tai agreed.

The island they happened to be marooned on was mostly uninhabited; mainly due to the freezing conditions. Unfortunately that left little to no areas for safety. While walking Tai and Agumon came across some mailboxes with nothing inside them. Sensing no reason to stay they moved on. Tai kept his digivice out in his right hand hoping to come across a friendly Digimon, or one of their lost team members. The dial was blank meaning no one was around. 

Agumon stared into the distance. "Hey look! I think I see a cave."

Tai verified by looking through his telescope that there was indeed a place to warm up ahead. He and Agumon rushed inside. The opening went tens of feet into the small mountain from where it was based. Inside they formed a firepit with some rocks and twigs that were laying around. Unfortunately when Agumon tried to light it up he discovered he was too weak to spit even a single ball of flame.

"I'm sorry Tai. I just don't have any energy left." Agumon regretted.

Agumon sat down trying to catch his breath. Tai huddled next to him for warmth.

"If you can't digivolve we'll be in a lot of trouble if a hostile Digimon finds us." Tai realized.

"Hopefully that won't happen. We should be okay until morning at least." Agumon added.

Both were tired, hungry and cold. Outside meanwhile the ice storm had turned into a full blown blizzard leaving them stuck here for now regardless. Deep down though they knew it would be all right as long as they stuck together. Destiny had brought Tai to this world, to meet Agumon. Despite them only knowing each other for a few days the two had become very close. The frigid temperatures only worsened as the night drew longer. Tai and Agumon shuddered holding onto each other. Eventually the wear from drowsiness took over causing both to find solitude in slumber. Agumon awoke to a beam of sunlight striking him in the face. Slipping silently out of Tai's grip he stumbled out of the cave basking in the morning warmth.

"I should look for something to eat." 

Agumon sniffed the air smelling something appealing from nearby. Following the scent he found some red berry bushes remembering them from the night they spent at the lake with that mysterious trolley car. Agumon sat down proceeding to eat them therefore regaining his strength. While munching the Digimon saw a large shadow form indicating someone was standing behind him. Figuring it was Tai, Agumon turned around only to realize it was Ogremon holding his club with an oddly sinister look on his face.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted.

His shot was smacked away by Ogremon's club. Agumon knew this was a fight he could not win, at least not without digivolving. Yet Tai wasn't here making that option impossible. He proceeded to run back to the cave.

Ogremon aimed his fist. "Pummel Wham!"

His attack hit Agumon in the back knocking him to the ground. Ogremon ran up to the downed Digimon taking a syringe out of his pocket. Agumon tried to get up but his attacker stomped on him with his right foot. Ogremon then stuck Agumon with the needle injecting him with its liquid contents. He immediately became immobile, his eyes shut. Ogremon knew all too well what was in that tube. He chuckled reveling in his easy takedown. Now that his job was done he left the unconscious Agumon in the snow before running off. Tai didn't wake up until about ten minutes later. His immediate notice was that Agumon was nowhere to be seen.

"Agumon? Where are you?"

No reply. Tai looked outside realizing it was morning a warmer atmosphere meaning it was okay to go outside. He got up out of the cave finding Agumon's footprints in the snow.

"He must've gone this way."

Tai followed the trail discovering his partner slumped over in the snow. The boy rushed over shaking him repeatedly.

"Agumon! Wake up!"

Looking at the ground, Tai saw evidence of a struggle having ensued. He continued to shake Agumon while looking for signs of trauma. Soon after Agumon stood up on his own facing away from Tai.

"Are you okay buddy?" Tai asked.

Agumon suddenly turned launching a fireball directly at Tai's face. He was forced to duck to avoid getting scorched.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tai snapped.

Tai looked forward noting Agumon's eyes were a dark red color. They stared right into him causing the child to feel fearful. Agumon growled as he lunged forward knocking Tai down, climbing on top of him.

"Die human!" An extremely sinister sounding Agumon yelled.

Tai didn't recognize this as his friend or partner. Try as he might, the boy couldn't wrestle Agumon off. Things became worse when the Digimon proceeded to choke Tai; wrapping his claws around his throat. Tai gagged struggling to breathe unable to move or resist his hold. Soon the felt himself losing consciousness, his body becoming numb. Just as he was close to ending it all an attack hit Agumon on his left side forcing him to tumble off of Tai. Both looked in the same direction to see Sora standing with Biyomon nearby.

"Again Biyomon!" Sora instructed.

"Spiral Twister!"

A second beam hit Agumon dead center. Feeling the blunt force take its toll, it had already weakened him considerably. Agumon also knew he couldn't deal with Biyomon if she digivolved. He snarled at the two then took off running. Sora ran to Tai helping him sit up.

"Tai are you all right? What happened?" Sora inquired.

"I, I don't know. He just went berserk!" Tai responded.

"We can catch him if we hurry, let's go." Biyomon reminded.

The three began to give chase when a beam of light suddenly appeared in front of them; inside was a human-like life form.

"I'm afraid going after him would be futile." The figure said.

"Wait. Who are you?" Tai wondered.

"My name is Gennai. I speak for the sovereigns of the digital world, we've been monitoring your group since day one." Gennai introduced himself.

"But why would getting Agumon be of no use? What caused him to attack me?" Tai asked.

"He was infected with a virus. This concoction was developed by Devimon himself, very powerful substance that makes the victim his slave. No doubt Agumon saw you as an enemy only doing what was natural." Gennai explained.

"You're saying we can't help him?" Tai hoped not.

Gennai shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This virus is unstable but also irreversible. Your partner is forever lost young man."

"But, but Agumon was my friend. I trusted him with my life." Tai remembered.

"As your protectors we cannot willingly hurt you guys. Gennai is telling the truth." Biyomon realized.

"So that's it. I am completely useless now." Tai regretted.

"Maybe not. We've made a backup plan in preparation for one of you seven losing your Digimon to battle, or in this case an infection. There is another partner we can pair you with Tai." Gennai informed.

Tai looked up. "Who is it?" 

"Her name is Renamon. Like the others, she's a capable fighter being able to digivolve if you work hard enough." Gennai answered.

"Her? I, well I need time to think about this." Tai stated.

"Time is something that's not available. Devimon will continue to use this virus to infect the Digimon back on File Island. The sovereigns want this problem dealt with immediately. I must have your answer now." Gennai reported.

Tai was stunned. He had just gotten used to Agumon being his buddy and now he had to work with someone else who he had no connection to.

"The choice is yours Tai although I will be forced to send you back to your home world if you decline." Gennai warned.

Sora held Tai's hand. "We need you here with us. I know this is a painful request yet once we find the others we'll all be here for support."

Tai felt this was hitting below the belt. Devimon had crossed a red line meaning if he just quit, ran away then he would ultimately win. He became determined to defeat this coward whatever the cost may be. That is what Agumon would want.

Tai stepped forward. "I'll do it."

Gennai gave a nod of approval as his form vanished. In his place came a tall two-legged fox creature who walked forward up to Tai.

"My name is Renamon. I will be your partner from now on Tai." Renamon shared.

Tai was a little shocked to see his new partner. Yet he soon brushed it off realizing her gender didn't matter. She extended her right hand as a kind gesture, Tai clasped it with his own right.

"So, what do we do now?" Tai pondered.

"Devimon has separated us from everyone. We need to regroup to save File Island from becoming his base of operations." Renamon explained.

"Biyomon and I got here just by blind luck. We're going to need a boat to get us over the water." Sora realized.

"I would digivolve and fly us but I don't have enough strength to do that. In time I might be able to." Biyomon offered.

"Time isn't on our side though. I'll bet the others are starting to make their way back as well. We should split up; Sora, can you check out the south part of this island? We'll head north and meet back here later." Tai directed.

"Sure Tai. Just be careful." Sora acknowledged.

The two with their partners went off in different directions. Tai stayed quiet for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Renamon could easily tell he was still grieving.

"I know about Agumon. It deeply saddens me but I promise you Tai, I will do whatever possible to make your situation comfortable." Renamon swore.

"Thank you Renamon. I'm hoping time will eventually heal this pain of knowing I'll never see him again." Tai said.

They continued to chat while walking in an attempt to know each other better. Some point later on the two came across the northern end of the island they were on. From here there was a clear view of the central hub that used to be File Island. Darkness still surrounded it.

"That's where we have to go but I fear we shall never get there." Tai noted.

"Don't lose hope Tai. This land mass is pretty large so there's bound to be something to get us off." Renamon assured.

Looking around neither could see anything worth searching for in the immediate area. It was about noon so Tai decided to meet back with Sora hoping she had found something. He and Renamon started to head back. Along the way Tai's digivice alerted him to a nearby life form. Not knowing if it was friend or foe, he remained cautious hunkering down beside Renamon. The blip stayed motionless, indicating it was just below the hill the two were standing on. Both peeked forward to only find a mound of snow below.

"Hmm. Maybe my device is broken." Tai assumed.

The mound suddenly burst open revealing a Frigimon with a black gear in it back hiding from within. The eruption blasted snow directly in Tai and Renamon's faces causing them to become disoriented. Both ended up tumbling downward. Frigimon saw the two as hostile beginning to march towards Tai. He raised his arm to attack.

"Tai, look out!" Renamon warned.

Renamon leapt pushing Tai out of the way taking the hit for him instead. Frigimon's ice punch froze her right leg solid. Once Tai recovered from the shove he pulled Renamon away from her attacker. Frigimon then aimed for the cliff of snow behind the two causing it to fall onto them, covering them in the freezing white substance. Figuring they no longer posed a threat or likely to survive anyway, Frigimon walked off leaving the two to die. Tai managed to free himself from being buried helping free Renamon afterwards.

"Renamon are you okay?" Tai asked.

"I-I can't move my leg..." Renamon groaned.

Tai saw it was entirely cased in ice, hard as a rock. The clouds above began to darken indicating a cold front was moving in.

"We have to find shelter or we'll never make it." Tai knew.

Renamon was completely immobile. Even with one free leg, the extreme weight of the other made it impossible for her to stand. Tai leaned up against her, the two wrapping arms around each other's necks. Taking one step at a time the two partners slowly attempted to backtrack to the cave Tai had spent the night in. The weather only worsened. Thunder rumbled as sleet and rain poured at a torrential rate. Minutes later both were exhausted, losing consciousness and slowly succumbing to the frigid elements. Renamon collapsed to the ground.

"Tai, just leave me." Renamon requested.

"Renamon, no! We can make it!" Tai insisted.

"I'm just going to slow you down. No sense in both of us dying. Please, go." Renamon begged.

Tears swelled in Renamon's eyes quickly turning solid on her cheek. After what happened with Agumon, Tai still blamed himself for not protecting him. He refused to lose another partner. Tai forced Renamon back up.

"We’re going to make it Renamon, both of us." Tai encouraged. 

A snowstorm began to form above them. Tai felt weak and cold but kept on going. Working as a team the two managed to make great distance in a short period. But while moving the snow began to pile on them. The temperature reached into the negatives. Both could tell making it back to the safety was out of the question. Tai looked for something, anything to get out of the freezing weather. Through the whitish distance he made out what appeared to be a rundown shack. 

"Hang on. Just a little bit more." Tai told Renamon. 

Tai turned towards his partner only now noticing she was unconscious. He gasped as he realized she was slowly dying. Tai felt for a pulse on her neck, he found one, but very faint. Now forced to move without her assistance, he dragged Renamon by her arms in hopes of reaching shelter. Tai felt he couldn’t back down now. Renamon was depending on him. After all, she helped save his life by shoving him out of the way. Tai pulled, pulled and pulled taking another fifteen minutes before reaching the structure. Kicking the door open he placed Renamon inside a cot underneath a soft blanket. 

‘"This isn’t going to be enough. I have to warm her up some way."

Tai located a fireplace in the corner. He quickly searched for something to light up. Finding no firewood he instead placed some broken furniture into the pit before setting a fire with a set of matches he found in a chest of drawers. 

"That should help, I hope…"

Tai got into bed with Renamon noting how cold her body was. Her leg especially. He frantically rubbed it knowing it had to thaw. Yet it was hard as a rock. Tai moved the bed close to the fire. Feeling helpless at the time he prayed his efforts would be enough to save his new partner. Tai held her close to his body. Looking at Renamon’s face with her eyes tightly shut made him sob. 

"Please, please be okay Renamon."

Tai kissed the Digimon on her forehead before laying his cheek on top of her head. Tai then felt some burning on his skin. He looked himself over discovering some patches of frostbite. Putting his own discomfort aside he stayed where he was knowing she was much worse off. Tai stayed awake for several hours until fatigue forced him asleep. In the morning sunlight peering through a window shined down on his face causing him to awaken. He immediately checked on Renamon. He felt her body which was back to normal temperature. On top of that her leg had thawed out entirely and her chest was rising and falling indicating she was breathing. 

‘"Thank god."

Tai didn’t want to disturb her slumber so he silently crept out of bed. The fire was still burning so he reached into his pockets taking out some spare rations. He warmed them up by the firepit. A great sense of relief was felt as Tai knew Renamon was alive and going to be okay. After regaining his strength through eating, Renamon slowly opened her eyes. 

Tai approached her. "Renamon? How are you feeling?" 

"I-I feel fine. Where are we?" Renamon wondered. 

"Heck if I know. I found this shack after you passed out."

Renamon looked herself over realizing she was perfectly fine. Tai handed her some food which she happily ate. While eating she became a little emotional reflecting on her near-death experience. 

"I can’t thank you enough Tai. You put your own life in jeopardy to save mine; that means a lot." Renamon expressed. 

"I wasn’t going to leave you. Not now, not ever." Tai added. 

The two hugged. As the weather settled down outside and the temperature rose, they left the shack making their way to the coastline. From there Tai could make out File Island in the distance but still had no way to reach it. 

"Hmm. The real question is what to do now." Tai stated. 

"Tai look. Over there." Renamon pointed out. 

Within walking distance Renamon made out an abandoned boat harbor. Both headed towards it finding mostly wreckage but one intact vessel which looked seaworthy. Scavenging oars they dragged it to the water and began to paddle back to the central mainland. About fifteen minutes later they arrived. 

"It seems so quiet. I wonder if the others are here yet." Tai noticed. 

Tai held out his digivice which located numerous life forms coming north from their position. 

"We should hurry Tai. Your friends might need our help." Renamon cautioned. 

The two made haste finding themselves in Primary Village where a massive battle was taking place. Devimon was present making quick work of the other Digimon in the area. 

Tai prepared himself. "We have to help them! Renamon, can you digivolve?"

"I’ll try Tai." Renamon answered. 

Renamon focused all of her energy together. Tai felt his digivice glow and vibrate. 

Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon. 

Tai was taken back by the now four-legged fox standing beside him. She looked very ravishing. He hopped onto her back as she headed into the fray. Along the way he made out the rest of his team trying in vain to fight against Devimon. He was gaining more and more power becoming an enlarged version of his normal self. T.K. and Patamon were close by. The winged Digimon felt a surge of adrenalin as he was finally able to digivolve into Angemon. He and Kyubimon were now the only ones still capable of battle. 

"Be careful! You can do it!" T.K. called out. 

Devimon lunged forward trying to grab Angemon with his claws. He flew upwards to dodge. 

"Hand of Fate!"

Firing a beam with his right fist it pushed the mammoth Digimon back. Stunned, he struggled to regain his balance. 

"Hit him now!" Tai yelled. 

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

Kyubimon launched nine fireballs via her nine tails. They all hit Devimon in the face causing searing, burning pain. He clutched his eyes. 

"Arghh! You’ll pay for that!" Devimon vowed. 

Angemon took the lead once more flying towards the injured virus Digimon. 

"Angel Rod!"

He threw his staff at an incredible rate of speed and strength. Aiming at his head he instead hit Devimon’s left hand essentially breaking it. Furious, Devimon used his spare right hand to grip Angemon in a fatal stranglehold. Moments away from crushing the life out of him, Kyubimon acted swiftly. Tai jumped off her back and towards T.K. 

"Dragon Wheel!"

Spinning into a whirlwind of energy, she launched herself at Devimon’s right hand. The attack forced him to relinquish his grip on Angemon. Now free he positioned himself next to Kyubimon. Both launched another set of Fox Tail Inferno and Hand of Fate which combined midair into a double beam of fire. They hit Devimon in the chest coming out the other end causing a mortal wound. He fell backwards while dissolving into digital data. A great sense of relief was felt amongst the seven children and their partners. Kyubimon and Angemon returned to rookie forms as Tai and T.K. ran over to them. 

"You two were awesome!" T.K. exclaimed. 

T.K. picked up Patamon cradling him tightly. Renamon on the other hand felt unsteady after digivolving for the first time. Tai assisted her as she sat on the ground. 

"Don’t worry Tai. I’ll be okay." Renamon assured. 

Tai smiled. The five other DigiDestined came over as well. 

"So Tai, who’s you’re new friend?" Matt wondered. 

"Oh, this is Renamon. She’s my new partner." Tai responded. 

Izzy looked puzzled. "New Partner? What happened to Agumon?"

"It, it’s a long story. Sit down, we’ll explain." Sora offered. 

Sora and Tai let the group know about Agumon’s fate which at the moment would now probably never be known. They felt bad for Tai but welcomed Renamon as part of their team. Gennai later reappeared letting the group know they had to move on, to the island of Server for their next mission. While they prepared a large boat to carry them over, Tai stayed silent for the most part. Renamon noticed his odd behavior and walked over. 

"Hey Tai, what’s on your mind?" Renamon inquired. 

"Well, it’s just that even though Devimon is gone I don’t feel vindicated. Sure he’s the one who put Agumon in whatever state he’s in now but I don’t feel any closure." Tai informed. 

"I know it still hurts. Maybe we should take some time alone, you and me." 

Tai thought about that idea. He had a duty to lead his friends but doing so in a depressed state wasn’t going to help anyone. In the end, Tai decided to help repair Primary Village with Renamon while the others continued onto Server. Elecmon welcomed the assist providing the two living quarters. Two weeks into their work, Tai was alone in the hatching grounds when a Koromon hopped towards him. 

"Tai? Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s you!" Koromon happily shouted. 

"I’m confused." Tai said. 

"It’s me! Your partner!" 

"Wait, what?"

‘"Devimon had a hard time controlling the virus inside of me so he, well he sorta killed me. But with him gone I was able to be reborn. So now we can be together again!" 

Tai didn’t know what to think. He stayed quiet. 

"What’s wrong Tai? Aren’t you happy to see me?" Koromon questioned. 

Tai knelt down. "No, it’s not that Koromon. I was wishing for this moment since you left."

"Okay. So…"

"After you took off Gennai gave me a new partner. I-I don’t think this is going to work." 

"B-But. You and I, we’re supposed to be friends. I…"

Koromon suddenly burst into tears. Tai felt bad picking up his old companion. 

"Please don’t cry. I know we were best buds." Tai acknowledged. 

"Can’t we find Gennai and work something out?" Koromon hoped. 

Tai shook his head. He knew Gennai only came to them, not the other way around. Tai also knew he had another decision to make. He could either stay with Renamon or regroup with Koromon. To help him decide he sought out Elecmon who was nearby. 

"So Elecmon. I have a problem." Tai began saying. 

Tai explained the situation. Elecmon felt that Renamon would understand that Agumon was Tai’s original partner having an important place in his life. In the end Tai made the choice to stick with Koromon. Elecmon agreed to tell Renamon of Tai’s decision as Tai couldn’t bear to see her in person. Tai and Koromon then packed some supplies in a backpack before taking off to the shore. There they found a similar sized rowboat Tai originally used to get back to File Island. Tai manned two oars beginning to paddle towards Server. 

"So Tai, who was your replacement partner? What was he like?" Koromon asked. 

"I’d rather not go into that right now. I can only imagine how much they must hate me." Tai regretted. 

"Please don’t feel bad Tai. I’m sure whoever he was, he’ll know your intentions were good."

"I hope and pray that’s the case Koromon, I really do."

Halfway there with the continent in sight, Tai took a break sharing some food with Koromon. The nourishment gave him enough energy to return to Agumon. 

"It feels good to have arms and legs again." Agumon commented. 

Tai nodded. "I’ll bet. We should be there soon. Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing, partner."

Working together the two made it to their destination twice as fast. After setting foot on land the two set up camp for the night in the nearby forest. Knowing it had been two weeks since they were together as a team, Tai and Agumon could only wonder where their friends were or what they encountered here. Sitting by a lit fire they attempted to make up for lost time. Talking while eating supper both felt everything was going to be okay from now on. In the morning they packed up their equipment walking through the forest and eventually coming to a desert. 

"Wow. These sand dunes must spread for miles and miles." Tai figured. 

"Yeah. It’s going to be hard to find everybody." Agumon agreed. 

Tai’s digivice only got faint readings coming from very far away. Knowing they had no choice but to cross the desert, they began their journey. A few minutes into their walk they looked up to see Kabuterimon with Izzy riding on his back setting down. 

Tai waved them over. ‘’Hey Izzy! Long time no see!’’ 

Izzy hopped off surprised to see Agumon along with Tai. 

‘’I found Agumon again Izzy. We decided to stick together.’’ Tai explained. 

Izzy smiled. ‘’I’m happy for you Tai but what happened to…’’ 

‘’Don’t worry. We decided it would be best to separate.’’ Tai lied. 

‘’Oh, okay. Well Kabuterimon and I were hoping to find you. The others are on the other side of Server, waiting.’’ Izzy told him. 

‘’Anything interesting happen while I was gone?’’ Tai wondered. 

‘’Well we had a long run-in with an evil digimon named Etemon but we managed to defeat him. All of us are hoping to get a break with the fighting.’’ Izzy shared. 

‘’Sounds like a good idea to me. Let’s go.’’ Agumon said. 

The three climbed back onto Kabuterimon who then flew to the opposite side of Server. After arriving at the base they set up, Tai told the others about Agumon again lying about what became of Renamon. With no visible threats on the horizon the group was looking forward for some well deserved R&R. 

A month later still nothing had come to fruition. Yet for Renamon hard times were still present. After Elecmon told her about Tai’s choice, she literally cried for a week. After leaving Primary Village she wandered around File Island without anything to do. Right now she was in a near-death state finding little food or anyone who was willing to share any. Finally collapsing, Renamon awaited just as an ominous figure walked up to her. 

Renamon looked up. ‘’Who are you?’’ 

‘’My name is Myotismon. And I can see you are in dire need of assistance.’’ He said. 

He handed her a bag of edible items which she devoured in an instant. Feeling stronger she stood up. 

‘’I know of the one who wronged you. I can help you get even with him.’’ Myotismon proposed. 

‘’Wait, you know about Tai?’’ Renamon asked. 

‘’Indeed I do. He left you to die while that lizard took your place. I control a large army with the power to take control of the digital world. I’m looking for recruits. Would you be interested?’’ 

‘’I don’t know. I can’t stay mad at Tai, I’m sure he had his reasons.’’ 

‘’Even if he did was it fair to you?’’ 

Renamon looked down. ‘’Well, no…’’ 

‘’I know you’re conflicted Renamon. But I plan to bring peace and order to this out of control world. I would be honored if you could be a part of this. I of course will allow you to do with this boy what you wish while giving you a boost in energy.’’ 

"A boost? I don’t understand." 

‘’I am an ultimate level digimon. A vast improvement over champion. I have the ability to make you digivolve even further.’’ 

Renamon felt a large mixture of anger and sadness. Yes she was mad at Tai for what he did but what was his side of the story? Did he even have a reasonable one? Or could she just let it go? Renamon thought long and hard before she answered Myotismon’s offer. 

Back with the DigiDestined on Server, Gennai appeared once more. He told them that a new Digimon named Myotismon had plans to enter the human world to find a legendary eighth child. Tai and company snapped back into action finding Myotismon’s castle and setting up a camp just outside of it. 

‘’That place is humongous. We could easily get lost inside of it.’’ Sora noted. 

‘’Well I think Agumon and I should scout it out first. We’ll report back in a little while.’’ Tai decided. 

‘’Wait, are you sure it’s a good idea to go solo?’’ Matt questioned. 

‘’Don’t worry Matt. We’ll be just fine.’’ Tai assured. 

‘’Tai’s right. It’ll be easier for us to go alone, avoid detection and all.’’ Agumon agreed. 

‘’Okay just be careful. You can meet up with us right back here.’’ Izzy warned. 

Tai and Agumon headed towards the gigantic castle. Sneaking along the outside walls they appeared to have not alerted anyone. Soon approaching an unlocked gate the two were about to enter when a humanoid flying Digimon stood in front of them. 

‘’Whoa, who are you?’’ Tai questioned. 

‘’My name is Taomon. And I cannot allow you to go any further.’’ Taomon introduced herself. 

‘’Agumon! Digivolve!’’ Tai shouted. 

Agumon digivolve to… Greymon. 

Taomon flew up higher avoiding Greymon’s claws as he attempted to grab her. She responded in kind by whacking him over the head with her paintbrush. Despite its small size to Greymon’s height, it really hurt causing him to get a major headache. Greymon flinched as he held his head. Tai meanwhile sought cover from the fight by hunkering down nearby. 

‘’Fight back Greymon!’’ Tai encouraged. 

Greymon regained his strength and opened his large mouth. ‘’Nova Blast!’’ 

His gargantuan fireball was on a set course towards Taomon yet she didn’t move. 

‘’Talisman Spell!’’ 

Creating a protective bubble the fire hit against it quickly dissolving. 

‘’No way!’’ Tai spoke in disbelief. 

Taomon then spread her arms forward launching what appeared to be tarot cards at Greymon. While appearing harmless, the edges were sharp as razors cutting Greymon all over his body. He lumbered backwards hitting the castle wall with his back. 

Taomon then took out her paintbrush once more. ‘’Talisman of Light!’’ 

Casting a symbol of powerful energy she launched it at Greymon hitting him in the stomach. He grasped it in terrible pain. The impact was unlike anything he was used to causing him to revert back to Agumon. Taomon then landed walking towards the downed Digimon. 

Agumon still refused to give up as he managed to lie up. ‘’Pepper Breath!’’ 

His weaker fireball hit Taomon but caused no damage whatsoever. He launched several more which also had the same effect before collapsing. Taomon then whacked him on top of the head again knocking him out cold. 

‘’Agumon no!’’ Tai cried out. 

Tai ran towards him with Taomon directly in his path. She ended up tripping Tai causing him to fall flat on his face. Just as he flipped back over, Taomon grabbed his body applying a wet rag covered in chloroform against his face. Tai struggled until the chemical took control causing him to lose consciousness. 

Tai awoke many hours later in a dark room with a barred window. There was a door to the center which appeared to be bolted. Tai tried to get up only to find his hands were tied together behind a vertical metal pipe and his ankles were tied together as well. Tai fell down unable to stand. 

‘’Oh no, where am I?’’ 

Tai tried to break free but these ropes were tied too tightly. In fact, they were digging into his skin. He could feel his digivice was no longer in his pocket and his backpack was nowhere to be seen. Tai tried to stay calm. After all, if this Taomon wanted him dead he probably would be. Yet why did she keep him alive? And where was Agumon? Tai now felt foolish that he went without backup but had faith his friends would find him, eventually. While hoping for the best Tai noticed the only door to the room being unlocked from the other side. 

‘’Agumon?’’ Tai hoped. 

‘’Not even close.’’ Taomon said. 

Taomon entered the room shutting the door behind her. 

‘’You! What did you do to Agumon?’’ Tai snapped. 

‘’Oh don’t worry about him. You won’t be seeing your precious lizard ever again.’’ Taomon informed. 

‘’You’ll never get away with this!’’ 

Taomon scoffed. ‘’Oh Tai. You don’t remember me, do you?’’ 

‘’Why should I?’’ 

Taomon glowed as she returned to her rookie form of Renamon. Tai was in complete shock. 

‘’Renamon? But, why?’’ Tai asked. 

‘’We were partners Tai, a sacred bond which was never meant to be broken. Yet you, you thick-headed human decided to abandon me. Not even bothering to say goodbye.’’ Renamon replied. 

‘’I can explain! Really!’’ 

‘’I’m not interested in your excuses. I became a wreck without you and almost died. Lord Myotismon saved me from the brink of death, giving me the ability to digivolve to ultimate level. He is my friend now, not you.’’ 

‘’Renamon please, I never meant to hurt you. Honest, I just panicked when Koromon found me.’’ 

Renamon shed some tears. ‘’And yet you chose him over me.’’ 

‘’Look, I’m sure we can work something out. Just untie me and…’’ 

Renamon wiped the tears from her face. ‘’Forget it Tai. I’ve chose my side in this war. Myotismon has given me complete control over you while he goes to the human world. I will have my revenge on you!’’ 

‘’No! Please, don’t hurt me!’’ 

Renamon did not reply. She walked over to Tai getting onto her knees next to him. Tai immediately feared for his life. Yet Renamon simply grabbed his head forcing her mouth onto his. This move surprised Tai greatly. He liked the feeling of her furry lips yet didn’t want to be doing such a thing in such a manner. He tried to pull away but Renamon’s grip remained strong. She was able to hold onto him with one hand while her other reached underneath Tai’s shirt pressing against his chest. She then finally ceased her making out. 

‘’Renamon. What are you doing?’’ Tai questioned. 

‘’Your heart is beating so fast. Mine too.’’ Renamon commented. 

Renamon moved ahead with her revenge plan placing both hands on Tai’s brown shorts and pulling them down to his tied ankles. 

Tai seriously started to panic. ‘’Renamon! What are you doing?!’’ 

‘’Don’t be stupid Tai. I know you’re a virgin, maybe saving yourself for Sora? You ruined my life, I’m about to ruin yours.’’ Renamon told him. 

Tai desperately struggled to free his bound hands but could not. Renamon had taken extra steps to ensure he would not be able to resist. She followed suit with his blue underwear revealing his limp member. Tai wasn’t the least bit aroused which Renamon figured. She bent her face downward. 

‘’N-No, wait!’’ Tai shouted. 

Renamon didn’t hesitate for a second to enclose her mouth over Tai’s unit. From there she sucked hard. Tai immediately started to moan against his will. He was not a sexually active boy so being blown was something he never got a chance to be used to. His eyes shut tightly as Tai tried to block out the incoming unwanted joy. His efforts proved fruitless though as the pleasure sensations easily overcame his will power. Renamon’s effort gave Tai a full forced erection within a few seconds. Feeling dead set on making him pay the ultimate price, she removed her mouth holding his penis pointed upward. From there Renamon got onto her knees, her pussy directly above his genitals. 

‘’I’m going to enjoy this.’’ Renamon stated. 

Tai prepared for the worst. He indeed got it as Renamon lowered her body down until she hit his scrotum. Tai felt his appendage completely enveloped within Renamon’s tight twat. And with that simple motion, he was no longer a virgin. He could never look someone in the eye and say he hadn’t been with someone before. No girl would want him now. More moans shot out of his mouth as he arched his head downward, his eyes still shut. Renamon moaned as well although in her case there was no regret. She paused to look at Tai’s expression. She had accomplished her goal. Yet this was truly only the beginning of Tai’s torture. Renamon started to ride him moving up and down at a medium speed. 

She had done it plenty of times with Myotismon so she knew exactly what to do. Holding onto his shoulders for support she got into a steady rhythm of pumping. Renamon felt great surges of joy. While Tai wasn’t as well built as Myotismon, she got enough of his meat none the less. Experiencing no shame at all she was free to let loose with happy moans. Tai however felt like this was pure torture. To have his virginity taken by force and then endure being ridden with no way to enjoy it was about the most horrible thing to have ever happen in his entire life. Her narrow wet interior walls wrapped snuggly around his pecker making it feel a certain way that Tai never thought was possible. 

That feeling drove Tai insane as he continued to resist. Trying to constantly free his hands caused the ropes to cut into his wrists yet that alone didn’t keep him from doing it. His legs meanwhile were underneath the weight of Renamon’s body which he couldn’t lift up. Tai kept his eyes closed refusing to watch this despicable act unfold. His mouth drooled saliva while moaning moan after moan. Renamon showed no remorse for her actions knowing clearly well what the young boy was going through. She snickered in glee looking at his pain-filled facial expression. After all, Renamon felt she wouldn’t be in this mess if not for this stupid child. 

Her cunt leaked love juice which allowed the digimon to slip and slide easier than when this all started. Renamon didn’t hold back now as she dropped herself down again and again until there was no more shaft left. She literally soaked Tai’s waistline feeling very, very horny at the moment. Getting even with her nemesis was also a contributing factor. Tai began to feel very helpless as if the world had come to an end. He managed to hold back his tears although his eye ducts were filling up fast like a dam about to burst from overflowing. The pain in his hands now became too much as he finally stopped trying to free them. It now dawned on him that he was Renamon’s captor and would have to suffer for the time remaining. 

Speaking of which, Tai wasn’t sure how much more of this treatment he could take. His dick felt ready for an orgasm, at least as he could tell since Tai never had one before. Despite all of his attention to drown out the awful joy it proved to be impossible. His body only reacted naturally to what was happening. Renamon kept that sinister look on her face even though he couldn’t see it. Her revenge plan was only in its first phase, she had plenty more suffering in mind for her ex-partner. Renamon felt extremely happy with the surges of Tai’s thick rod entering her while gloating in her act. 

She kept on moaning freely mainly to annoy him. Renamon also had a keen sense of when males were pushed to their limit. She could see the strain in Tai’s behavior as his moment approached. Renamon then doubled her riding speed to make his final moments even more torturous. Tai’s head snapped backwards hitting the pipe behind him as his moans turned to desperate grunts. Figuring the sooner he came, the sooner this would end, he relaxed his penis in hopes of this ordeal finally stopping. Renamon didn’t let him go down easy however. By moving her cunt at an increased speed and slamming down onto his nuts only intensified the joy for both. The room was filled with noises which echoed against the walls. 

Tai was about done for it at the time. He felt his private area bulge in a way he never experienced. He panted struggling to breathe while shouting out of extreme physical and emotional discomfort. Renamon quickly did some more drops before she felt a juicy warm burst of his seed inside of her. She stopped her movements laying to rest at the base of his dick letting the cum spread out evenly. Tai meanwhile yelled out loud from being forced to ejaculate. The brief but powerful spurt wiped out any and all energy left in the boy. His body shook violently from the force before setting down once the white fluid eruption stopped. 

Renamon felt the warm spot dissipate so she got off of him letting a reasonable amount of bodily liquid spill onto Tai’s already soaked waistline. Tai sighed in and out as he was glad it was done and done with. Yet he felt emotionally scarred for life. Tai also felt exhausted like the wind had been sucker punched out of him. Renamon felt joyous that she achieved partial completion of her goal. Yet her pussy was eager for more action. She was close to having her own orgasm from the rush and nothing was going to get in her way. Renamon cupped Tai’s chin forcing him to look up. 

‘’We’re not done yet.’’ Renamon told him. 

Tai couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘’Wha... Mmmppph!’’ 

Tai’s objection was interrupted as Renamon shoved her vagina in front of his mouth. His attempt to move away was halted when she held the sides of his head with both of her hands keeping him stuck. 

‘’Get to work!’’ Renamon demanded. 

Tai shook side to side to break away. He couldn’t however. Renamon became annoyed by his defiance. She slammed his head against the pipe hold it with one hand on top using her other hand to pinch his nose shut. Now struggling to breathe Tai finally submitted opening his mouth letting Renamon’s secretions seep inside. Feeling a sense of hopelessness, Tai began to munch her twat fearing any more physical abuse. 

‘’That’s a good boy. Now lick until I come.’’ Renamon instructed. 

Tai had lost all of his morale and dignity. He complied with Renamon although providing minimal effort. He gagged as Renamon’s opening was still leaking huge amounts of awful tasting stuff. Even worse was that his own spunk was mixed in there as well. Tai coughed as Renamon didn’t let him back his face up, not even an inch. She let go of his nose though so he could get oxygen through it. Tai closed his eyes once more this time trying to not focus on Renamon’s flavor. Despite all of his depression over being raped like this, Tai refused to sob in front of her. 

He had to hold on to that. After all of the white stuff was gone, it proved to be a bit more tolerable for the DigiDestined, the key word being bit. Tai still hated what continued to pour out of Renamon. It was probably the worst thing he ever had in his mouth. Renamon became angry over his pitiful performance raising her right hand giving Tai a huge slap on his cheek, causing scratch marks. Tai got the message giving her better treatment. Still despising what was being done to him, he applied quicker tongue as well as more of it. Renamon finally felt satisfied with what she felt was due to her. 

She smiled an evil grin which Tai once again refused to look at. Renamon felt right on track with the pleasure returning to her body. She made some loudly audible sounds to annoy Tai some more. Having no faith in anything anymore, the boy just licked and licked. Making contact with her lips which have already caused irreplaceable damage simply added further insult to injury. As expected Tai got no enjoyment from what was supposed to be a relaxing activity. Instead everything he had hoped to do at a future date in a consensual manner was being used against him. 

Renamon felt impressed with Tai’s first munching job even though he was acting purely out of desperation. She took great pride in what she had done. The Digimon still held onto his head so he couldn’t pull away. Yet Tai knew he had to get through this if he wanted to at least live to see another day. He feared what else Renamon could do to him. Tai tried to stay calm even though his life was falling apart. Renamon’s road to an orgasm was getting to the gold pot at the end of the rainbow. Tai was no longer working at an amateur level moving up a notch further. His soul was already broken yet he continued to munch. 

‘’Keep going Tai.’’ Renamon said. 

Renamon prepared herself for a wonderful end. Tai hurried his work wanting to rush this through. He also relished the idea of having her pleasure period extended to any degree. Yet with her dick riding combined with mouth it wasn’t going to be much longer. Renamon simply held her stance standing in front of Tai. She took in deep breaths as her load prepared for its launch. Renamon pushed Tai forward craving more of his mouth. Tai scowled an angry look which she didn’t catch as he licked even faster. That move was enough for Renamon to release, spilling yellow stuff all over Tai. The digimon let out a large moan which lasted for several seconds. She didn’t soften her grip until the cum had run its course. Tai spit out the small amount which got into his oral opening looking the saddest he had ever been. Renamon stepped backwards absorbing the post-orgasm shock. 

‘’That was great Tai, but look.’’ Renamon pointed out. 

She motioned downward showing Tai his genitals had re-hardened from his oral actions. Tai sadly shook his head as a means of begging for her to stop. Renamon wouldn’t have any of that though. She picked up a nearby white cloth tying it securely over Tai’s mouth and around the back of his skull. Tai meanwhile folded his legs in a vain attempt to hide his penis from any more abuse. Renamon again put his efforts to waste by slamming his legs back down to the floor and mounting his cock once more. It was hard as a rock, more than enough thickness to sustain an erection. Despite having just came, Renamon was feeling super aroused still. She plopped her body back down without a care in the world. 

She also had a lot of energy left while Tai felt worn out completely. The Digimon easily got back into a humping routine only moving at an increased speed than before. Both of their private parts were damp so the ability to pump up and down for Renamon was again very easy. Tai’s member now felt a combination of pleasure and pain. He wasn’t accustomed to being hard for so long making the experience double the trouble. Tai had no will left now. He stayed still having lost any means of resisting. Yet moans and grunts kept releasing from his now gagged mouth. Renamon knew she had one hundred percent broken Tai. 

Although in her mind there was no point in stopping now. She might as well finish her ride. Her pussy wasn’t in nearly as bad shape as Tai’s dick so all the Digimon felt was pure pleasure. She voluntarily made some sounds knowing he could hear them. Holding onto Tai’s shoulders like before, Renamon adapted to what her technique in slamming down hard till there was no more meat left. Her love juice appeared to have an endless reserve as it flowed in large amounts. Renamon felt a dire need for more and more shaft to throb inside of her. After one ride and one munch she was at the height of the horny meter. 

Continuing at her set pace it would be very soon for more cum to be headed her way. In fact both of their sensitive sex organs were about even for their climaxes. Tai looked like a ghost, pale and without any soul. He finally broke down in tears even though he vowed not to. Renamon saw the moisture roll from his eyes feeling very proud of herself. She remained focused on her work first staying in tune with her pussy pounding. 

The Digimon was dead set on a grand finale in this vengeance plot. Wanting to orgasm at just the right time she controlled her insides for just the right moment. In Tai’s case it was really out of his hands. He felt that strong buildup again which outweighed the strain leaving only pleasure. Tai forcibly moaned some more, the only action his whole body made. He was exhausted beyond belief just wanting this to be over already. Tai took in some deep air trying to maintain his sanity. Soon afterwards the joy levels mounted further and further. 

He couldn’t take any more of Renamon’s cunt as he shot a second load deep into her. He muffled a large moan again stretching his body outward in all directions. She was taken back by the sudden spurt not expecting it so soon. It felt great regardless. Renamon was so close to having her own release that she continued to ride Tai. It only took a few more thrusts for her to succeed. Their cum mixed into one another below their bodies. Renamon stayed still until she was dry. Her mission was done and done with. The digimon then got off of Tai taking out a remote control and pressing a button. 

‘’Oh and if you think your friends are coming to save you than think again.’’ Renamon said. 

A panel opened up displaying a monitor. The screen lit up displaying a previously recorded video of the main room of the castle. In it, the others stood outside the portal to the human world. 

‘’Are you sure Tai and Agumon already came through here?’’ Sora questioned. 

‘’Well we found his note. And the gate is already open.’’ Matt reasoned. 

‘’Hmm. I guess you’re right. We should get back while we can.’’ Sora agreed. 

‘’Let’s go. I’m sure they’re waiting for us on the other side.’’ Izzy directed. 

The six with their partners began to enter the vortex and the screen turned black. 

Renamon turned to Tai. ‘’See? You’re all mine, to abuse forever and ever. I’m beat but I’ll pay you a visit tomorrow. Keep your dick hard for me.’’ 

Renamon then left the room locking it from the outside. Tai was still trying to wrap his head about everything that happened. His current partner Agumon was MIA. Renamon his ex-partner had just savagely raped him. And his fellow DigiDestined found some fake note and left to his home world. It now dawned on Tai that no one was coming to rescue him. He was condemned to be Renamon’s sex toy. He sobbed uncontrollably as all these facts set in. His arms and legs still hurt from the tight ropes and his face had a permanent scar from being scratched. He cried until his eyes ran out of fluid somehow falling asleep. But not before hoping, praying for a miracle.

End of part 1.


	2. Left for Dead.

This is part 2 of Chronicles. Written by author DV85.

Left for Dead: Agumon was out cold. He had been thrown into a raging river that ran alongside Myotismon’s castle. By some miracle the Digimon had survived the raging rapids now lying at the shoreline, waves crashing over him. He finally came to from the continued splashing.

"Hey! Where am I?" 

Agumon felt bruised. He had virtually no strength left inside. Agumon somehow managed to crawl out of the path from the water and onto the sand. Yet this was all he could do. Feeling hopeless he lied there on his stomach hoping someone; anyone would come along and find him. All Agumon could do was breathe essentially knocking on death’s door. He thought about what just happened before he went under. A mysterious Digimon attacked him, and his partner Tai. Agumon blamed himself for not protecting him; having failed in his duties there was no point in trying to stand. Tai was probably dead right now anyway. Especially if this Taomon worked for Myotismon. Agumon cried as he waited for fate to take him away.

"Tai, I’m sorry. Forgive me."

Agumon looked up just as a shadow was cast behind him. He cowered in fear expecting a painful end. Yet he was surprised as the unknown picked him up in their arms turning him over. Agumon looked into the Digimon's eyes, knowing who it was before passing out once more.

Agumon did not awaken until the following day. He found himself lying on his side in a bed inside of a rather nice-looking home. His wounds were healed although he still ached all over. Agumon tried to stand up.

"Not yet Agumon. You need to rest some more." A male voice informed him.

Agumon looked up seeing Leomon approach.

"Oh Leomon. I-I’m confused." Agumon spoke.

"After your friends defeated Devimon I became free from his control. Since then I've been trying to catch up. It’s quite a miracle I found you before someone else did." Leomon explained.

"Well thank you, I guess. I just wish I could’ve done more to help my partner."

Agumon looked sad. He felt like he no longer had a purpose anymore. Leomon sat in a nearby chair facing towards him.

"I’m afraid your group has left their camp. It’s anyone’s guess where they are now." Leomon regretted.

"Oh no. They didn’t wait for us?" Agumon hoped not.

"I can only imagine they’re inside of Myotismon’s castle. As for Tai…"

"I owe it to him to find out what happened. And punish this Taomon."

"All in due time. I can assemble a team to help you out but for now you must rest. I’ll get you some food."

Agumon knew he was in no shape to be up and about. He reluctantly agreed as Leomon returned with an assortment of yummy items. He slowly ate them feeling better in the process. Agumon then lied back down to reserve his strength. Leomon did good on his word getting some close friends of his to help Agumon sneak inside. The lizard Digimon spent the rest of the day recuperating.

Renamon had cleaned herself up since her revenge against Tai. She was left in charge of things while Myotismon went to the human world in search of the eighth child. Renamon was resting in her quarters thinking about the day’s events.

"I finally have everything that I’ve ever wanted so why do I still feel empty inside?"

The Digimon had support from her new master, nothing else to worry about. Yet Renamon was still very angry at Tai. Knowing she had complete control over him she felt a return trip would help her in the end. Maybe another few rides on his cock would cheer her up. Yet she was wiped out from her previous activity having to put it off until the next day.

"In time I should feel better."

Renamon got comfortable in bed before closing her eyes. Hunger awoke her hours later. She hopped out of bed making her way to the makeshift cafeteria area. No one else was there as the castle was mostly empty except for a few sentries. Renamon ate and drank until she was satisfied.

"That’s better. I feel like taking a walk."

She knew the castle was larger than life ending up getting lost near what used to be Myotismon’s personal quarters. Renamon knew she was forbidden from entering even though the door was unlocked. The fox Digimon passed it by before making a stop in the security room. Inside housed many monitors which covered every square inch of the base. Renamon focused on the screen that displayed the room where Tai was in. The boy was still tied up, half-naked but asleep. Renamon pressed her right hand to the glass and twitched.

"You deserve everything I did to you."

Renamon became angry softly punching the monitor before walking out.

The next day, bright and early; Agumon got up early eating a hearty breakfast. Sustaining his energy he and Leomon with their group of assembled friends headed out. Scouting the area they located an entry point via the sewer system.

"That will be our best bet." Leomon figured.

Agumon agreed and led the way. Venturing inside there was a map which detailed the entire interior.

"I have to go this way to where they hold the prisoners. Like we said before, you’ll create a distraction and sneak out later." Agumon directed.

"Are you sure it’s safe to go by yourself?" Leomon questioned.

Agumon thought about that knowing he got into this huge mess because he and Tai went solo.

"I’ll accompany you Agumon. It’s the least I can do after…" Elecmon offered.

"Sounds good. Let’s go." Agumon said.

The group went their separate ways.

Renamon was sound asleep when her proximity alarm went off in her room. She snapped into action bringing up the area in question through the security system by her bed. It only displayed Leomon’s team having not noticed Agumon and Elecmon.

‘"Leomon, what is he up to?"

Renamon saw they were near the barracks. She radioed the sentries about the unwanted visitors and that she would meet them there. The Digimon sprinted to the scene finding her allies already battling the intruders.

"Time for some action." Renamon muttered to herself.

Renamon glowed as she digivolved into Kyubimon. Kyubimon ran towards her enemies.

"Dragon Wheel!"

Spinning into a whirlwind she knocked Leomon and his rookie-level friends back. Leomon got back onto his feet though knowing Agumon would need more time.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Punching into the group of Digimon he deleted two Mekanorimon in the process. Kyubimon was to the left having completely avoided being hit.

"Keep fighting!" Kyubimon encouraged.

Three Tankmon brought up the rear beginning to shell Leomon. Unable to handle such brute force he crumbled underneath the dust cloud. His friends meanwhile were pinned as the Tankmon continued to fire upon them. Facing a fight or flee decision with likely death joining the former, they began to run away. Kyubimon though was angry at their intrusion so she jumped high in the air towards their escape route and blocked the path via her body.

"Give up while you still can!" Kyubimon threatened.

The Tankmon armada had grown in size. Having no other choice the remaining fighters put their hands up. Kyubimon returned to being Renamon. Bakemon now appeared carrying handcuffs. They bound the surrendering Digimon before taking them away. One Bakemon however had a syringe with the virus inside. He tossed it to Renamon who personally walked up to the downed Leomon.

"You were free. Free to do whatever you wanted and yet, you returned here. Why?" Renamon asked.

Leomon said nothing in reply. Renamon grinned in an evil fashion before giving him an injection.

Agumon and Elecmon with the helpful sacrifice from Leomon’s group managed to get to the holding areas. Yet upon arriving they found the area consisted of numerous floors and hallways which would literally take days to search through.

"This is bad. We don’t have time for this." Elecmon cautioned.

"If Tai is still alive then he has to be here. We’re not leaving until we find answers." Agumon decided.

"Okay then, let’s get started."

The two began to sweep the cells first. Passing by each one they determined all of them were unoccupied. After finishing on the first floor the two moved onto the second.

Renamon had her teammates finish up. Unaware that Agumon was alive let alone inside her base her only thoughts were on what to eat for lunch.

"It was nice to have some excitement but I guess it’s back to business as usual."

Renamon was about to head to the cafeteria when at the last moment she took a side trip back to the security room. Once inside she looked at the monitors in shock to see Agumon and Elecmon snooping in the prison section.

"How? That damn lizard should be dead by now."

Renamon was furious. She ran to where the two were.

Agumon and Elecmon were getting nowhere in their searching.

"There must be an easier way to find Tai." Elecmon reasoned.

Agumon knew he was right. "Yeah. Maybe they have records somewhere in here."

The two Digimon shifted towards the top of the castle hoping to find more information. In the hall they came face-to-face with Renamon. The fox was about to pounce on them just as Elecmon put on a look of relief.

"Renamon! Thank god you’re okay, I was worried sick since you left my home." Elecmon said.

Renamon now realized Tai must’ve not told Agumon who she was. She decided to play along.

"Oh, uh yeah. I’m doing okay. I found this place just now hoping to find someone, anyone." Renamon told them.

"Wait, who are you again?" Agumon asked.

"Oh right. Agumon, this is Renamon. She was Tai’s replacement partner when you, you unfortunately got infected with that virus." Elecmon explained.

Agumon was taken back by the idea of Tai’s replacement being an opposite gender. Yet unaware that she was secretly working for the enemy, and the same Digimon who attacked him and Tai, he welcomed her. Agumon extended his right arm which Renamon shook with her right hand.

"Tai never spoke about you. I know he felt very bad about his decision to stay with me. It really broke him up." Agumon shared.

"I-I know. I took it hard too but I’m doing better now." Renamon lied.

"Well this is Myotismon’s headquarters. We know he has an evil Digimon named Taomon working for him. She attacked Agumon and Tai. We were hoping the human was still alive, somewhere in here." Elecmon informed.

Renamon knew what their intentions were. She immediately came up with an excuse.

"I was hoping to find Tai too. I already checked the upper levels but found no signs of him." Renamon sadly spoke.

Elecmon hugged Agumon. "I’m sorry Agumon. We tried."

"I refuse to believe he’s gone. I can feel his presence here." Agumon persisted.

"You’re free to look. I’ll come with you of course." Renamon offered.

Agumon became overcome with emotion. He took off towards the stairs.

"I should go. I’ll bet Leomon is looking for me." Elecmon figured.

"Okay. Nice to see you Elecmon." Renamon expressed.

Elecmon headed out while Renamon went after Agumon. He ended up on the top floor where the individual holding rooms were. Out of breath he paused needing a breather.

"Tai. I won’t give up until I find out the truth."

Frustrated, Agumon ran to room to room finding many of the doors locked. He opened each one only to find them all empty. As luck and fate drew nearer, Agumon soon found himself outside the room where Tai was.

"Just one more, then I’m done."

Agumon unlocked the door which caused a lot of noise as the tumblers creaked. It awoke Tai who was hoping his ordeal was just a dream. It of course wasn’t. He cringed at the idea of Renamon coming back inside to rape him some more. But as the door opened and a smaller sized figure came in, Tai became ecstatic to see Agumon walking into the room.

"Tai? Oh my god…"

Agumon cringed, dismayed at what he was looking at. Renamon meanwhile was right outside the doorframe. She knew immediate action had to be taken. Tai though had barely any strength to move. He lifted his head just as Renamon came into view. Tai’s look of excitement turned to terror as he tried in vain to warn Agumon. Screaming for him to turn around all that came out was muffled grunts because of the gag still tied over his mouth.

Agumon knelt down in front of Tai. "Hang on Tai. Let me free your legs first."

Agumon continued to hear his partner act like something was wrong. He brushed it off though. As Agumon attempted to undo the ropes on Tai’s ankles, Renamon covered his face with another rag soaked in chloroform. Agumon struggled only now piecing together the puzzle Tai was frantic about; be it too late however. Renamon held Agumon down until the drugs kicked in. Despite him trying to fight back with all his might, he soon stopped moving. Renamon gloated as how she just narrowly avoided a crisis. Tai stared at her with the most hateful look imaginable.

"Don’t worry Tai. I won’t harm him, yet."

Renamon picked up Agumon tying him up in the nearby corner, wrapping layer after layer of rope around his body to the back of another pipe. Tai was furious as he shouted obscenities at Renamon.

"You brought this upon yourself. Remember that."

Tai again attempted to free his hands which were now seriously bruised and bleeding all over. Renamon walked over removing the gag off of his mouth.

"Leave Agumon out of this Renamon!" Tai demanded.

"Oh shut up Tai. You have no more control over me. Especially after choosing him and leaving me to die." Renamon snapped.

"I made a mistake, I didn’t deserve to be raped!"

Renamon could tell Tai wasn’t getting the message that he was his slave and she was the master. She knelt down on top of him inching her left hand towards his crotch.

"Stop it! Don’t touch me!" Tai shouted.

"I guess I could wait until your lizard friend wakes up. We shouldn’t deprive him of missing the show." Renamon commented.

As if on cue, Agumon opened his eyes. He felt dizzy trying to hold his head only to find his whole body wrapped in rope.

"Hey! What’s going on?" Agumon questioned.

"Ah, just in time Agumon." Renamon spoke to him.

Agumon was confused. "Renamon? What are you doing?"

Renamon got off of Tai standing between the two of them.

"When you, Agumon became infected with the virus our good friend Gennai brought me here to be Tai’s new partner. I saved his life and he saved mine. Then you come back and he forgets all about me. I starved almost to death, became a nervous wreck. Then lord Myotismon found me. He gave me meaning to my life, letting me digivolve to his level. He is my friend now, my master who would never lead me astray." Renamon dictated.

"Wait a minute, you’re Taomon?!" Agumon inquired.

"Ding! I swore to get revenge on those who wronged me. Now you Agumon have the pleasure of being helpless as I force myself upon your beloved partner once more." Renamon explained.

"No! Leave Tai alone!" Agumon yelled.

Renamon paid no attention to Agumon as she walked back towards Tai. Agumon found no room to even wiggle his body although he had an advantage. His mouth, Renamon forgot to tie shut.

"Pepper Breath!"

Agumon caught Renamon by surprise and without her being at ultimate level, she was completely vulnerable. The blast hit her knocking the Digimon off balance and into the wall. The fireball burned Renamon slightly as she tried to stand up. She soon regained her composure running towards Agumon.

"Pepper Breath!"

Agumon let another one loose. This time it hit Renamon in the chest, forcing her head backwards until it hit wall hard. She was now out cold. Agumon quickly spit a third ball of fire which melted the ropes binding him. Standing up he ran to Tai slicing his ropes via his claws.

Agumon looked over his injuries. "Tai, you’re going to be okay! Can you stand up?"

"I-I don’t think so." Tai stuttered.

Agumon helped Tai by pulling his shorts and underwear back up. He then assisted him to his feet; he leaned on Agumon for support. Once stable they left the room locking Renamon inside. Knowing they were still in imminent danger the two quickly hustled out of Myotismon’s castle and back to safety. Once there Elecmon noticed their presence running to assist.

"Tai? Agumon? What happened?" Elecmon wondered.

"We’ll talk later. Tai needs help first." Agumon answered.

Elecmon quickly agreed. Working together the three made it to a guest house. They lied Tai in a bed beginning to treat his injuries. Tai hadn’t eaten or drank anything in many hours. He was barely awake by the time he got to lie down finally. He had been through a very emotional ordeal to say the very least. While healing Tai Agumon told Elecmon about Renamon. He took the news quite badly. Mid-afternoon Tai was sleeping having bandages on his damaged wrists. His face still had Renamon’s scratch on his face although it was covered in a moisturizing fluid held on a leaf. Agumon stayed by his side the entire time. Later in the day Tai sat up relieved that his nightmare was over.

"How are you feeling?" Agumon greeted.

"I’m doing better Agumon. Thank you for saving me." Tai replied.

Tai leaned over hugging his friend. Agumon returned the favor. The child started to cry a bit. He felt a mixture of sadness and relief although mostly the former due to him being sexually assaulted.

"She, she took my virginity Agumon. I can never have sex again now." Tai regretted.

"But in time maybe…" Agumon reasoned.

"No. I’ll never be able to do it. I’ve suffered too much. Renamon took everything from me. It was just so horrible."

Tai lied back down with tears in his eyes.

"I’ve never felt so lost. It’s like, like no one loves me or ever will." Tai sadly spoke.

"Tai that’s not true. You have family back home, and, you have me." Agumon admitted.

‘"Agumon? You have feelings for me?"

Agumon got into bed with Tai. "I was afraid to say anything because I know you like girls. If anything I thought you’d reject me."

"Oh Agumon no. I mean we’re best friends, partners too but yeah. I’ve always felt a little love for you. Male or female it doesn't matter."

Tai rested his left hand on Agumon’s right shoulder. They shared a smile together.

"Can you do a favor for me?" Tai requested.

"Anything Tai, just say so." Agumon accepted.

Tai leaned over whispering into Agumon’s ear. He was semi-shocked at what Tai wanted but immediately decided to do it. Agumon climbed onto Tai’s lap as he sat up in the bed. The boy gave him a nod of assurance that it was okay to continue. Agumon understood what Tai wanted him to do. He maneuvered backwards facing Tai’s waistline. He slowly, ever so slowly tugged the child’s shorts off down his legs and eventually off them. Tai’s shoes and socks were already by the side of the bed so he was already barefoot. Tai this time around felt no shame or fear. He happily took his shirt and goggles off placing them on the nearby desk. Tai knew now he couldn’t let Renamon’s act ruin his life. Agumon knew this as well. The Digimon went on ahead with the final step by pulling the boy’s blue underwear down revealing his private parts. Taking the garment off his legs and tossing them aside left Tai in the nude. The DigiDestined prepared himself for having sex; only this time the right way.

"So what do you want next?" Agumon asked.

"Please, give me a nice blowjob." Tai replied.

"Sure thing."

Agumon lied on his stomach placing his face forward. He opened his mouth enclosing it over Tai’s unit proceeding to suck in every which way. Tai let out a slight gasp as the joy returned to his body. He braced himself for an enjoyable experience. This marked the first time Agumon engaged in any kind of sexual activity. Never having even once masturbated he felt his heart pounding like a jackhammer. It was a huge turn on for him not just doing such things but who he was doing it with. Agumon truly felt love for Tai as he did for him. With their admissions out of the way it was time to physically express their feelings in a true fashion. Tai had hardened almost instantly from the treatment he was receiving. Agumon kept his face stationary as his larger mouth was able to carry Tai’s cock and balls well better than an average human. The Digimon tried his very hardest to please Tai slashing his tongue around applying super strength.

Tai had to admit this felt pretty sweet when it wasn’t forced upon him. Once again the simple size advantage gave him a wonderful thrill that practically doubled the pleasure amount. He lied back down getting comfortable even laying his head on the pillow. His free hands gripped the bed sheets as he continued to be sucked. Tai moaned now without remorse. To Agumon it sounded swell to hear his friend enjoy this special time alone together. The Digimon was having fun as well in doing this enjoyable act. Yet he focused most of his attention on trying to do a good job. Tai saw his dedication by the look on his face, it made him feel special. He kept close watch on his partner as he pleased him choosing to keep his eyes open. The boy was having a blast as Agumon’s tongue repeatedly touched against his penis and scrotum.

"You rock Agumon." Tai told him.

Agumon gave a slight nod. At this point he had gotten accustomed to the way a dick tasted not minding it either. It felt super hard in his mouth, almost solid as steel. Tai could now sense he was getting nearer and nearer to a climax. Knowing exactly what to expect he eagerly awaited for the sensation to arrive. Agumon was left clueless as to Tai’s inevitable timetable so to him it was business as usual. The Digimon still felt the warm burning in his body, it felt like a rush of super powerful energy. It didn’t make him nervous though as he related it to being closer to Tai. He sweated a bit but never ceasing the sucking for even a second. Tai too was a bit moody as he wasn’t sure how Agumon would react if he spilled in his mouth. At the rate he was going at it wouldn’t be much longer. Tai felt it was only fair to warn him.

‘"Agumon, I, I can’t hold it anymore…" Tai said.

Agumon waved his right claw in the air as a sign of acceptance. He wasn’t about to let the influx of fluid to disrupt his partner’s playtime. Tai now felt better about what was about to happen. Still laying on his back he moaned and grunted from the intensity. It was reaching the tipping point which conflicted him a bit. Now that he was having sex in a good way he didn’t want it to end. Before Tai could ponder his options he suddenly jerked upward, his whole body shaking. Moments later white stuff came out of him with a thunderous roar of joy accompanying it. Tai uncontrollably yelped even though he had prepared himself for this. Agumon tasted the spunk not sure what to make of the liquid. He wasn’t exactly pleased with the taste although for Tai’s sake he wouldn’t have it any other way. Agumon waited until Tai lied back down before spitting out to his side. Tai was breathing in and out heavily as the orgasm wiped him out. Agumon quickly crawled up on top of him. The child kissed him on the mouth.

"That, that was amazing Agumon." Tai admitted.

Agumon blushed. "I’m glad you liked it."

Tai was vigilant in not wanting to stop. Even with his fatigue he vowed to keep having sex. In his mind moments like this came around only in a lifetime. He took hold of Agumon drawing him nearer to him. From there the two looked into each other’s eyes with a look of tranquility. Tai was shrinking in size having just spilled his load. Agumon took careful hold of his friend’s genitals determined to make it thick again. Knowing he lacked fingers to do a successful jerk off, the Digimon instead rubbed the area in a soft but fast fashion. Agumon worked with caution not wanting to scratch Tai with his claws. The DigiDestined assisted by throwing his hands into the mix. It didn’t match the blowjob but it felt good nonetheless.

Working as a team both males refused to let the flame die out. They furiously rubbed and fondled Tai’s sex organ. Tai like Agumon was horny as hell. He desperately wanted to have more fun but knew he had to have an erection to accomplish such goals. Agumon had developed his own boner although he put his own needs aside for the time being. Tai hadn’t even focused on his friend’s body not even aware of the presence of his appendage. The boy’s eyes were focused on his own self as he felt his penis swelling. All of their hard work was paying off. Seeing the bulge grow it only caused the two to double their touching pace. Within a minute Tai sensed he had enough blood pumping in his privates to sustain itself. The only question left was what to do next.

"I think it’s time to continue." Tai figured.

"Yeah did you want to go anal now?" Agumon agreed.

"Agumon wait. I don’t want to hurt you."

"Relax. I know you don’t. I think it’ll be okay though."

"All right. I’ll be super gentle, I promise."

Agumon shifted directions facing away from Tai on the bed. Tai got into position behind Agumon taking hold of his dick placing it behind the Digimon's rear door. After a slight hesitation Tai pushed himself forward going slowly, ever so slowly. He felt the tip of his pecker enter Agumon breaking a barrier. Tai tried to do this smoothly; in one fluid motion. The child successfully did one thrust stopping once inside embracing the moment. Agumon’s interior wasn’t as wet as Renamon’s pussy but tight, very tight. It actually took a bit of extra strength to get all the way in.

"It’s so tight…" Tai realized.

Agumon felt Tai’s cock enter him. Even though it was his first time having something inside of him, it didn’t feel painful. In fact it felt good. He let out a soft moan as his eyelids closed halfway. Tai wasn’t sure if the noise was from pleasure or pain so he decided to make sure.

"Are you okay Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I’m fine." Agumon responded.

Tai no longer felt worried now entirely focused on his fornication. He continued to move in deep at the same sluggish speed deciding it would be for the best. The child didn’t want to take any risks with his friend’s well-being, especially after all he had done for him. Agumon was still surprised that what Tai was doing felt swell. The Digimon decided not to ask why or how but instead enjoy the moment. He also appreciated the pace at which Tai went at; it wasn’t too much for him to take in one sitting. As the DogiDestined repeatedly moved forward and back he got into a steady routine. It began to feel easy for him, very much like learning to ride a bike for the first time. Both of them were making soft noises as they felt pleasure in different areas.

They were having a lot of fun in doing this. Sharing this unique experience only brought the two closer together. Tai stayed on his knees behind Agumon while holding onto his sides for support. He could never get tired of the narrow entryway accommodating his penis. Still full of energy Tai had enough of it to see this through to the end. Right now he found sticking to going in deep while slow worked extremely well. It allowed him to savor what was due in good doses. Agumon remained motionless so Tai could insert himself without interruption. He only opened his mouth to moan from each push. The Digimon had gotten used to the presence of Tai’s unit inside of him. Like him, Agumon could feel this way forever without complaint. If anything he began to crave it.

"Hey Tai, can you move a little faster?" Agumon requested.

"You got it." Tai answered.

Tai did as Agumon wanted. He tightened his grip on his partner’s sides while thrusting at a quicker rate. Tai braced himself for an influx of joy which as expected he received. Agumon too got what he wanted at long last. Their moaning became louder from the increased momentum. Both really got a kick out of the increased pace. Tai was still energetic from being heavily aroused which allowed him to keep up with the supply of demand. The boy felt so relaxed by doing sex the right way and doing it with his true best friend. There was nothing more he could ask for. Agumon started to treasure this unique feeling in his rear, it practically adjusted itself to Tai’s pecker entering it. His own privates were slowly but surely primed for a well-deserved shoot but Tai was beating him in that race. The child now had the ability to sense when his time was near. In a way Tai felt sad that his intercourse was drawing to a close.

He vowed to make the best of what little time was left. Tai set his mind to only focus on his dick; to block anything and everything else out. Unlike before with Renamon this time it worked as he was able to get a real kick out of the joy. Agumon noted that Tai was making louder noises while his speed stayed the same. He hoped that he would be able to climax before Tai finished, almost to the point of praying. Agumon never had an orgasm before; this marked the closest he ever was. Tai’s mind was still set on one thing so he was unaware of Agumon’s dilemma. He savored each and every thrust causing him to feel that same buildup within his shaft. It wouldn’t be much longer now.

"Tai, don’t die!" Agumon begged.

Tai was caught off guard. "Ahh! Agumon, I…!"

Tai went forward a mere two more times before he was pushed beyond his limit. He spilled inside of Agumon with a loud prolonged grunt. Being able to do so in a consensual manner ended what would be one of the finest moments in his short life. Tai was now out of breath; collapsing backwards onto the bed. Agumon sensed the meat leave his hole which practically ended his chances of coming. He felt like sobbing as he turned around to face Tai. The boy only now noticed the bulging appendage from his partner. He felt rather self-centered.

"Oh Agumon why didn’t you tell me?" Tai questioned.

"I-I just wanted you to have fun first, I mean you don’t have to…" Agumon admitted.

"Relax Agumon, I’ve got this."

Tai positioned Agumon to a sitting up position while he lied down directly in front of him. Tai while wanting to pay back the favor, he was hesitant to use his mouth, especially after what Renamon made him do with it. But after everything Agumon did, the child felt it was more than enough of a reason to overcome his fears. Tai gripped the base of Agumon’s boner proceeding to jerk it off. The sensation of having another’s hands grip that area thrilled the Digimon. He restarted the moaning process, maybe even more so than during their anal interaction. Tai added his other free hand to fondle the scrotum giving Agumon a swell package of pleasure to enjoy.

"Feels good Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Oh yeah, mmmm…" Agumon replied.

Agumon zoned out while receiving good vibes in a different part of his body. His facial expression was a look of heavenly times. Tai was very eager to help Agumon out. He also got thrills in sharing this time with his partner, to know that what he was doing helped Agumon feel super was a reward in itself. Tai now felt his Digimon was prepped up enough to move on. The DigiDestined lowered his face down to the creature’s cock enclosing his mouth over the top half. Agumon kept close watch on what Tai was doing, eagerly expecting his tongue to make contact. Tai did not disappoint as he began to suck.

"Tai! Uhhh, mmmn!" Agumon moaned.

Agumon found the addition of Tai’s oral opening to be a real treat. Making a lot more sounds now he felt pure bliss in wholesome amounts. Tai endured the odd flavor of Agumon’s meat at first but after a few more sucks it tasted natural. He knew any hiccup on his end was well worth it for Agumon’s sake. Tai winged his performance pretending he was enjoying a lollipop that didn’t shrink. Hearing the noises coming from his close friend committed him to keep going no matter what. Tai’s hands were still free to fondle so he jerked the bottom half while continuing to feel Agumon’s balls. The Digimon sensed that an ejaculation was drawing nearer. Like Tai before him, it felt bittersweet to be at this stage.

Agumon started resisting the joy unable to tell Tai to slow down. Attempting to stop what would happen eventually proved to be difficult causing some strain in his body. Agumon soon gave up focusing more on having a good time. Tai kept his head stationary feeling moving his tongue around was enough for Agumon. His hands kept the rest of the Digimon's unit from getting lonely anyway. Tai was getting tired after having two spurts but his resolve kept him going strong. Agumon’s dick felt nice and firm; both knew what was coming next. The Digimon paced himself having no clue what to expect. Tai decided to give him a splendid send off removing the hand on the bottom half and deep throating the rod. Agumon was stunned at the change which made him feel twice as good.

In an act out of his control, Agumon took hold of Tai’s head moving it to his desired depth. Tai didn’t mind the grab as he was totally aware this was Agumon’s first blowjob. He did his best to keep up. Agumon breathed in and out to the point of exhaustion. He felt extremely nervous as his moment in the sun came closer. The feeling of buildup in his penis reached higher and higher. Before Agumon could take it all into account, he suddenly without warning crossed the pleasure threshold. He gasped forcing Tai’s head all the way down just as the pressure of an orgasm shook throughout his body. Warm stuff followed; marking the first time something other than urine came out of that hole. Agumon absorbed the brief intense moment as best he could looking quite tranquil as it came and went.

He then snapped back into reality relinquishing his grip on Tai’s head. Tai didn’t approve of what was in his mouth so like Agumon he spit it out. He followed up with several more spits trying to get the taste off of his tongue. Agumon meanwhile felt dazed collapsing forward just as Tai sat up. Tai patted his friend on the head before giving him a big hug. Agumon was exhausted as was Tai; they had a lot of fun for one day. It was getting late so the two got comfy underneath the covers. They gave each other one final kiss before falling asleep.

The glare of incoming sunshine awoke the two the next morning. Tai got himself dressed before they shared breakfast together.

"So the others have gone on ahead of us. We need to find a way to reopen the gate to my home world and regroup." Tai realized.

"I know Tai but if we run into resistance there’s no way I can deal with Myotismon’s forces all alone." Agumon added.

"We’re going to have to take that chance. If we don’t act soon than we might never get back."

"I see your point. When we’re done eating I guess we’ll head out."

The two finished soon afterwards. After saying farewell to Elecmon they returned to Myotismon’s castle. Inside Leomon had completely succumbed to the virus. He had let Renamon out of the locked room and together the two prepared a revenge package. Upon arriving outside the duo found the place oddly quiet.

"This isn’t right. I smell a trap." Agumon remarked.

"Be ready to digivolve if we need it." Tai warned.

Sneaking forward they found an open entrance. Entering through the ground floor a nearby map detailed every area of the castle.

"It looks like Myotismon’s personal quarters are at the top floor. We should check there first." Tai decided.

The two made a beeline to that area having to first pass through the gate room. The endlessly expanding chamber was empty. The lights suddenly turned on as Leomon and Renamon appeared. Tai knew Leomon must be under control of the virus.

"So it’s come to this." Tai noted.

"You won’t get past. If anything two of us are not leaving here alive." Renamon threatened.

Tai hesitated to tell Agumon to digivolve. Leomon saw his pause.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Agumon acted quickly knocking Tai out of the way. He narrowly missed the attack as well. The two got back onto their feet just as another projectile was fired in their direction barely missing them again. Renamon then jumped into the air.

"Diamond Storm!"

Tens of pointy objects flew towards Tai and Agumon. Agumon quickly digivolved to Greymon shielding Tai from the barrage. It barely caused any damage to Greymon hitting his stomach area. Greymon rebounded opening his mouth.

"Nova Blast!"

His large fireball was aimed at Leomon. He tried to counter with another fist blow but couldn’t do so in time. Leomon took a direct hit crumbling to the floor.

"Enough of this charade! Time to end this!" Renamon yelled.

Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon.

Kyubimon digivolve to… Taomon.

Taomon flew high into the air.

"Talisman of Light!"

Waving her paintbrush casting a deadly spell she let it loose at Greymon. Greymon had no means of dodging so he did the next best thing.

"Nova Blast!"

Firing a second ball of flames the two attacks canceled each other out. Taomon became frustrated. She charged Greymon hitting him in the chest with her body. Greymon reeled from the blow grasping his body in pain.

"Don’t give up Greymon! I believe in you!" Tai encouraged.

Greymon suddenly felt stronger. Tai’s courage was giving him a boost. Greymon started to glow.

Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon.

All four in the room were taken back by the mammoth Digimon.

"Impossible! You can’t reach such a level!" Taomon shouted.

MetalGreymon swiped at Taomon with his metal claw. She was forced back but managed to stay in the air after getting hit. Leomon meanwhile regained his strength firing another fist attack. The burst hit MetalGreymon but was deflected off of his armor.

"You’re through Taomon!" Tai gloated.

"Don’t be so sure of yourself Tai." Taomon scolded.

Taomon fired a second Talisman of Light. MetalGreymon was ready this time. He now fired his metal claw straight forward. It dissipated Taomon’s attack while moving ahead. Taomon wasn’t expecting it to cancel out her talisman taking a direct hit. She fell to floor hitting Leomon causing both to stumble. MetalGreymon chose to finish this while an opportunity was available.

"Giga Blaster!"

Shooting twin missiles they exploded on impact causing a huge dust cloud. MetalGreymon and Tai carefully approached. When the dust cleared Leomon was nowhere to be seen; just a gravely injured Renamon. Tai knew Leomon was deleted from the attack which saddened him greatly. MetalGreymon was equally angry pressing his metal claw up to Renamon’s body.

"Your call Tai." MetalGreymon said.

Tai was furious at Renamon for more than one reason. Yet he felt if he had MetalGreymon kill her, he would be no better than she was. He sighed as he made his final decision.

"Stand down." Tai instructed.

MetalGreymon didn’t question his friend. He reverted to Koromon from lack of energy. Tai picked him up in his arms as he stood in front of Renamon.

"It wasn’t supposed to be like this…" Renamon spoke in vain.

"Forget it Renamon, you chose to be with Myotismon, you chose wrong." Tai informed.

"What do we do now Tai?" Koromon asked.

Tai looked at Renamon. She held onto her beliefs to the end. Renamon stared back feeling all of her actions were still justified. Tai could tell this as well simply be her expression.

"Just… disappear Renamon." Tai told her.

"Tai are you sure about this?" Koromon wondered.

"Yeah, I’m sure. You lost Renamon. I might have made an error but you had no right to rape me." Tai confirmed.

Renamon found the strength to stand up. She walked towards the room’s exit pausing to stare back. Tai firmly looked at her having said all that needed to be said. Renamon then left eventually leaving Myotismon’s castle.

"That was very noble of you Tai." Koromon commented.

"I know Koromon. I still hate her for what she did though it would give me no peace to see her die." Tai admitted.

"I guess we should head upstairs then."

Tai and Koromon made their way into Myotismon’s room. Finding it furnished nicely they ransacked the entire place to try and find a means of reopening the gate. Tai soon found something important that intrigued him; the dark lord’s personal diary.

"Hmm. Maybe in here."

Tai flipped through the pages hoping to find something useful. He soon came to a log entry from a few days ago. Tai scrolled through it suddenly freezing in place. Koromon was on a desk noticing Tai’s empty stare.

"Tai? What’s wrong?" Koromon inquired.

Tai dropped the book as he fainted. Koromon hopped to his side nudging him before realizing what had happened.

"I don’t get it. Tai, what did you see?"

Koromon flipped back to the page he was on.

"Oh my god…"

End of part 2.


	3. Lonesome Road.

This is part 3 of Chronicles. Written by author DV85.

Lonesome Road: Koromon blinked a few times to confirm what he was reading wasn’t a figment of his imagination. After recovering from the initial shock his next concern was to check on Tai. Koromon hopped on top of his chest relieved to see he had just passed out. Yet without any limbs he could do nothing but wait for him to awaken. Koromon was concerned about their safety so the Digimon shut the door to the room to protect them. Interested in what else the diary contained, he flipped through the pages with the flaps on his head. Aside from the shocking discovery it only detailed Myotismon’s agenda to find the eighth child. Koromon stayed by Tai’s side until the boy came to about ten minutes later. 

"Tai, are you okay?" Koromon hoped. 

"Y-Yeah. What happened?" Tai wondered. 

"I’ll show you." 

Koromon motioned over to the diary which filled Tai with dread, once more. 

"You saw it too, didn’t you?" Tai asked. 

Koromon nodded. "Do you think it’s true?"

"I don't know. It would explain a lot of what happened though." 

"We owe it to ourselves to find out, Tai." 

Tai thought about that idea for a second. He had a lot of questions that needed to be answered but knew it was of dire importance that he and his partner reunite with the rest of the team. In the end, curiosity became more important.

"All right. Let’s go back downstairs." Tai decided. 

Picking up Koromon Tai packed the diary in his backpack before returning to the portal room. Renamon was nowhere to be found; likewise Tai’s digivice didn’t pick up her signal or anyone else's. Still in the dark about how to reopen the gate the two made their way out of the castle. Both were determined to make sense of what they read in Myotismon’s journal. Knowing they had no way to track Renamon the duo went back to Primary Village meeting up with Elecmon who was rather surprised to see them. 

"Tai? What are you doing back here?" Elecmon wondered. 

"We’ve run into a snag. Let me show you." Tai answered. 

Tai showed Elecmon the entry in the logbook which shocked him. Covering his mouth with his hands the Digimon almost fainted from the surprise of a lifetime. 

"This is rather disturbing news indeed." Elecmon remarked. 

"That’s why I have to find Renamon. To settle this once and for all." Tai shared. 

"Well I’d love to assist but I already have my hands full here." Elecmon regretted. 

"It’s okay. You’ve already helped us enough." Koromon assured. 

"Well at least let me give you some supplies." Elecmon offered. 

Elecmon ran off returning with some goodies. Tai packed them in his bag.

"Thank you, Elecmon. We'll be in touch." Tai told him.

Tai and Koromon left Primary Village. He kept his digivice out hoping to get a sign of Renamon somewhere, anywhere. Tai returned to Server and explored the areas around where his team had set up camp; and came up empty. He sulked sitting down underneath the shade of a large tree. 

"We’re on our own Koromon. It’s up to us to find Renamon but I don’t know where to even begin looking." Tai sighed. 

"Don't lose hope Tai. Let’s eat for a bit, then we’ll keep looking." Koromon suggested. 

Tai pulled out some provisions which the two shared. The food helped lift their hunger problems but not their spirits. It also helped Koromon digivolve to Agumon. After finishing up the two got to their feet resuming their search. Continuing to backtrack their steps they moved far away from Myotismon’s controlled territory and to the desert. Staying along the perimeter of the sandy dunes kept the two cool for the journey. Tai was dying to know the real reasons behind everything that happened and only Renamon could answer them. That pushed the young boy to keep searching no matter what the cost. They paced themselves as to not overwhelm their energy. Quickly crossing the desert, Tai and Agumon ended up at the shoreline of Server. 

"This is as far as we can go on foot. We should look for a boat or something." Agumon advised. 

"Hey wait. I think I have something." Tai noted. 

His digivice picked up a friendly life form, be it a weak signal coming far over the water. 

"That could be Renamon, or any Digimon we’ve previously encountered. What do you think?" Agumon asked. 

"Well I don’t see any other choices now Agumon. Let’s see where we can go with this first at least." Tai decided. 

The two soon found a boat nearby which looked suitable for their needs. Lowering it into the water they jumped into it before paddling towards the signal. About half an hour into their journey; Agumon noticed Tai hadn’t said a single word. He knew when something was bothering his partner; although this time was much worse. 

"Hey Tai, what’s on your mind?" Agumon wanted to know. 

"It, it’s just a lot to take in. What we both read in that book is rather vicious, if it’s true and all." Tai replied. 

"Yeah I know what you mean…"

Agumon decided to keep quiet for now. He reserved his strength to paddle the oars. Tai kept one hand out holding his digivice only to learn it was coming from an island they hadn’t been to. Tai and Agumon found a docking station on the side closest to them. Getting closer to land Tai made out another boat tied to a wooden stake in the water. The two put their boat next to it hoping to find some sort of clue in the second boat. Unfortunately there was nothing inside of it. They then turned to tracking the signal that was still on Tai’s digivice. It was coming from the other side of the island. It was getting late in the day so both decided to set up camp for the night. Pitching a tent in the neighboring forest the two got comfortable going to sleep inside. 

Sunlight hit Tai’s eyes causing him to awake. He yawned before reaching his arm around Agumon quickly realizing something was amiss. Agumon wasn’t next to him. Tai stood up in the tent also noticing his digivice was not in his pocket. He started to panic. Tai fumbled out of the tent discovering signs of a struggle on the ground. The boy packed up his remaining things beginning to search the surrounding area. Yet besides the initial footprints they made around the campsite, there were no signs of anyone else coming or going. 

"Agumon!" Tai called out. 

As expected no sounds answered. Tai fell to his knees in sadness. He had no way of tracking Agumon now. Tai remembered from when they came in that the island wasn’t all too big. 

"I’ll find you Agumon, no matter what the cost." 

Tai began to look. Only presuming Renamon had something to do with Agumon’s disappearance he tried to imagine where she would take him. Tai spent the next few hours walking through the dense forest island he was on. He searched and searched until fatigue caused him to finally stop. He sat on a rock to catch his breath. While sitting the noises of a fight caught his attention. Tai stood up sprinting towards the origin. He ran until he came across someone on the ground with their back to them. Tai’s approaching caused them to startle and turn around. Tai’s eyes went wide-open when he saw who it was. He ran towards them. 

"Sora? What, how are you here right now?" Tai wondered. 

"But Tai, you can’t be here either. We found your note and…" Sora spoke in disbelief. 

"It’s a very long story. In fact I never left, but I saw you go through to the portal." 

"I stayed back at the last second. I had my doubts it was your handwriting. Oh my, your face." 

Tai forgot about his injury from when Renamon scratched him. He felt his cheek. 

"I’m okay Sora. But Agumon is missing and I think Renamon took him." Tai assured. 

"Wait, Renamon? I thought you two parted amicably." Sora recalled. 

"I-I lied about that. After we defeated Devimon I found Koromon again, I made a huge error and I essentially abandoned her for him." 

Sora gasped. ‘’Tai? How could you?" 

"I know! I should’ve just talked to her; instead she ended up joining with Myotismon..." 

Tai felt rather bad that his decisions caused this ripple effect which hurt those closest to him. He was brought to tears. Sora drew closer holding his hands with her own

"So Renamon is our enemy? How bad does this get Tai?" Sora pondered. 

"It, it gets worse Sora. When Agumon and I went in alone, she captured us and…" Tai stumbled to say. 

Tai cried laying his face against Sora’s shoulder. She patted him on the back. 

"Renamon raped me, Sora. Took my virginity." Tai admitted. 

Sora wasn’t expecting such an admission. She felt horrible at what Tai had to endure even not knowing the personal details of his assault but at this point it didn't matter.

"Tai, I’m so sorry." Sora expressed. 

Tai nodded. "It was bad but Agumon helped me through it. Then we found this journal in Myotismon’s castle which flips everything I thought I knew upside down." 

Tai showed her the book’s entry which caused a similar reaction that Elecmon gave. 

"We can’t give up Tai. We’ve come too far now." Sora encouraged. 

Tai wiped away his tears. "I know Sora, thank you. So where’s Biyomon?"

"We got separated. A bunch of Digimon jumped us. I just managed to fend them off when you arrived." Sora reported. 

"Well we should find her now. Let’s go." 

Sora still had her digivice so she led the way. Biyomon’s signal was coming from nearby. Moving through the dense shrubbery they heard whimpering as they got closer. Sure enough passing through some more bushes revealed a wounded Biyomon lying on her side. Tai and Sora ran to her aide. 

"I-I’m hurt pretty bad, Sora." Biyomon told her. 

Sora looked over Biyomon’s injuries. "It’s not that horrible. You’re going to be okay." 

Biyomon was bleeding in her stomach area. Fortunately Tai had with him some herbal medicine which he applied to the wound. It stung at first causing Biyomon major discomfort. 

"I’m sorry, just try to stay still." Tai instructed. 

Biyomon nodded. "Tai, you’re here…" 

"Shh. Don’t talk." Sora said. 

After tending to Biyomon’s injury, he and Sora worked on patching up the opening with makeshift bandages. Yet despite their work Biyomon continued to leak blood. 

"This is bad. We can’t stop the bleeding." Sora realized. 

"I used everything I had. We’re going to need more help." Tai added. 

Biyomon looked pale. The situation was looking grim. 

"Sora, take Biyomon and head back to File Island. I left a boat at the shore. Elecmon should be able to assist you out." Tai detailed. 

"Tai wait. You can’t stay here alone. It’s too dangerous." Sora warned. 

"Please go. Time is running out. I’ll find you as soon as I can." Tai pleaded. 

Sora picked up Biyomon seeing clear as day she was slowly but surely dying. She quickly relented returning to where Tai said to go. Tai waited until Sora was out of sight before taking off in the other direction. He wasn’t sure if Renamon or Agumon were still here but he had to make sure. Tai looked through the forest he was in which took another few hours to cover completely. It started to get dark by the time he reached the next stretch which was a large canyon. 

"This isn’t going to be easy. There are a lot of places to hide here."

Tai went ahead making sure to check each area thoroughly. Working late into the night he found nothing, not a single sign of life. He began to question where all the Digimon who lived here were located. Tai was close to retiring for the night when he passed an entryway to a large cave system. His gut instinct told him to go inside. Tai found a nearby piece of wood tying some paper scraps to it before lighting it on fire via some sparks by smashing a rock. Now with a means of seeing, he ventured inside. Tai watched his step knowing someone; anyone could be in there with or without hostile intentions. Passing through the lone path the boy soon found himself in a large open space with an open roof and a large underwater pond. He took a moment to marvel at its beauty. 

"Wow. This place is amazing." 

Tai explored the space soon uncovering a makeshift campsite. Upon further inspection it became apparent there was recent activity done here. Tai didn’t locate any other clues yet this was the first sign of other life on this island so in his mind there was no point in leaving just yet. Tai sat down to rest. Feeling bored he took out a small knife scraping the bark off of some branches. Tai tried to stay awake but eventually fell asleep. Sunlight from the sky shined down once again on Tai’s face in the early morning hours. Like yesterday it caused him to awaken. 

He attempted to stand up only to find himself caught in another predicament. His wrists and ankles were bound with vines. Tai quickly looked around seeing no one in the immediate area. He lost hope again only imagining who did this or why. Tai sat up beginning to peer for something to free himself. Remembering the knife from the day before, he saw it a few feet away. Beginning to shimmy backwards towards it Tai was close to grabbing it when someone whacked him in the side of the head. Tai fell to his side looking up seeing none other than Renamon standing over him. 

"So, I see you’ve come to finish me off." Renamon said. 

"Renamon wait! I didn’t…" Tai began saying. 

Renamon punched him in the face bruising his already scratched faced. 

"You couldn’t just leave me alone, could you?" Renamon implied. 

"P-Please! I just wanted to talk!" Tai insisted. 

"Hmmph. Sure you did." 

Tai sat up again. "Just hear me out! Do you remember when you first met Myotismon?" 

"Of course. He saved me, offered a rank in his army. Like that means anything to you, Tai." 

"Renamon, you refused his offer." 

Renamon became furious at Tai’s baseless allegation. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall onto his back. As he groaned in pain, Renamon walked over picking up the knife. 

"Don’t make up such nonsense Tai. I saw you sharpening this the night before. You couldn’t bear to have Agumon kill me so you came yourself." Renamon figured. 

"I know I hurt you Renamon, but you didn’t want to hurt me either. When you said no to Myotismon he became enraged, raping you in that field before implanting the virus in your body." Tai explained. 

Renamon had enough of Tai’s lies thrusting the knife up to his throat. Before slicing him open though she looked into his eyes. Aside from fear, the Digimon saw some odd sense that he was being truthful. With the time she spent with him, Renamon could positively tell when Tai was being serious. 

Renamon moved the knife away. "I’ll humor you Tai. I owe you that much. Assuming any of this is true than how would you know about it?"

"Just look; in my bag." Tai pointed out. 

Renamon still holding the knife, went to Tai’s backpack. Inside she located Myotismon’s journal. Flipping through the initial pages the Digimon confirmed this was the dark lord’s handwriting. Aside from basic entries there wasn’t a lot to see. Renamon was about to stop. 

"The page I marked. In the back." Tai instructed. 

Renamon sighed as she turned to the page in question. It was dated the same day that she met Myotismon when hunger almost claimed her life. To further humor Tai, Renamon started reading it aloud. 

"I met one of my foe’s former partners earlier. She was at the end of her rope so I decided to enlist her help in eliminating the DigiDestined. I thought I had Renamon at first but in the end she…" Renamon suddenly paused. 

She froze then read the rest of the log to herself. Once finished, Renamon dropped the book out of her hands. She said nothing, did nothing but stand there. Tai was next to her hoping he finally got through, that maybe what he read was in fact true. 

"Please try and remember. What really happened that day?" Tai inquired. 

Renamon never really gave thought to what occurred having blocked it in the recesses of her mind. After reading what Myotismon personally wrote about, she was thrust back to that day. 

After having eaten the food recovering her strength, Renamon had an answer to Myotismon’s proposal. 

"I’m sorry but I can’t betray Tai. He saved my life and I wish no ill will towards him." Renamon decided. 

Myotismon looked agitated. "I see. Is this your final answer?" 

"Yes. I’m sure Tai had his reasons whatever they may be. But I’ll have no part in any revenge ploy you might have come up with. I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?"

Renamon began to walk away. 

"Alas you’ve disappointed me Renamon, and I’m not about to take no for an answer." Myotismon cautioned. 

Before Renamon could swiftly react, Myotismon grabbed her from behind throwing her back against a nearby tree. Renamon struggled to ready herself to fight but Myotismon quickly used his Crimson Lightning attack as ropes to bind her hands together around the back of the tree. Attempts to break her hands apart only tightened the lightning’s grip. 

"Let me go you creep!" Renamon demanded. 

Myotismon walked towards her, holding the bottom of her face with his right hand while grinning the most evil grin imaginable. 

"You should have just agreed. Now I have to punish you for your betrayal." Myotismon said. 

Waving his hands around more lightning whips appeared attaching themselves to Renamon’s ankles. They forced her legs open while forming a single beam around the back of the tree in a U shape. Like before, Renamon couldn’t budge any of her limbs. Myotismon reveled in his work while watching Renamon struggle. It turned him on heavily to see her like this. He followed suit by dropping his pants giving Renamon a disturbing look at what was coming her way. 

"No! Don’t you dare!" Renamon snapped. 

"You brought this on yourself Renamon. Now pay the penalty." Myotismon reminded. 

Renamon knew she had no strength left to even attempt to free her bonds. Nor could she digivolve anymore without Tai present. Renamon cowered in pure fear preparing herself for the worst possible experience imaginable. Myotismon showed her no mercy not even bothering to make her wet before thrusting himself into her vagina. Renamon felt extreme brutal pain in that area as she was a virgin, never having done any type of sex before in her life. She grunted from the initial shock having little time to absorb it as Myotismon started ramming himself deep and hard into her. He had a lot of sexual encounters; all nonconsensual for that matter so he knew what to expect. Yet this was his first time forcefully taking one’s virginity making her insides tight as tight could be. Myotismon kept that evil grin on his face having no need to moan. Renamon felt repeatedly battered as his dick tore into her sealed interior. 

It caused sharp discomfort in one of her most sensitive areas. With nothing to control the awful feelings or anything to take her mind off of them she was essentially doomed to endure. She gripped her fingers together but it proved fruitless. Myotismon knew she was suffering; to him it didn’t matter. Renamon had no way of adjusting to the pain, it was the worst thing that had ever happened to her; at least since Tai broke off with her. Yet even with her rape still in progress the Digimon didn’t hold it against him. The horrible feel of Myotismon thrusting overshadowed anything and everything right now. He didn’t hold back either moving at an extreme rate of speed and depth. 

"Stop! Please, stop..." Renamon begged.

Myotismon didn't dignify her plea by reacting. Even with all of his experience it took him lots of strength to push into Renamon’s unexplored interior. But he was full of energy able to do whatever it took to make her hurt. Renamon’s privates continued to swell feeling the exact same as when this ordeal started. Time passing had literally no relief in her case. She refused to watch this despicable act unfold having shifted her head upwards, eyes shut. Her mouth though kept yelling as the rape dragged on. Renamon got nothing out of this forced form of violence and as such had to holler in pain. Myotismon however wasn’t done degrading her; noticing she was looking away he suddenly grabbed her face forcing her into a kiss. 

All the while he continued to move into her vagina. Renamon was disgusted at his latest move as she desperately tried to break free of his mouth. Myotismon responded in kind by holding her head stationary even forcing his tongue inside. Renamon’s eyes went wide; muffled grunts now took place of her screaming. Despair quickly took hold as she began to realize there was no hope left. Renamon was essentially Myotismon’s property now; at his disposal to do whatever he wanted. Running out of strength from struggling for all she was worth; Renamon also groaned out of sadness. Aside from the awful displeasure of being sexually assaulted Myotismon was also humiliating her. Myotismon freed one hand from her head to reach into her furry chest area. 

Fondling her mostly concealed breasts it only added to Renamon’s suffering. He finally cut a break with her letting go of her lips. She pulled back coughing to get the taste of his saliva out of her mouth. Myotismon then placed one hand on each of her tits rubbing them vigorously forcing the soft objects out of hiding. Renamon looked him in the eye with another plea to stop. Myotismon wasn’t about to show any leniency to her keeping that stare on his face like saying she brought this onto herself. Despite everything that was happening below her waist; Renamon’s bust reacted naturally to the activity being done to it. Now fully exposed; Myotismon separated his fingers from his palms running them over the tips occasionally pinching them. Renamon now felt a mixture of mostly pain with a small dose of pleasure. 

The former though was mostly on her mind while the latter did little to distract the other. Myotismon had been doing his fornicating at a nonstop rate making him prime for a swell finish. Knowing exactly what to do he began breaking procedures going in all the way, until there was no more rod to enter with. Renamon shouted loud in misery hardly being able to take this anymore. Close to losing consciousness she somehow stayed awake, mainly because of the sharp blows coming from below. Myotismon wanted to send a clear message so he stopped massaging her breasts to let the pussy pounding take full control. Holding onto her back she felt each and every thrust he made. Continuing to time himself, Myotismon let loose with deep forward movements which drove Renamon almost insane. 

Just when she could take no more he finally came overflowing her insides with white jizz. If anything it only satisfied Renamon to know her rape was over. Feeling the warm fluid did nothing to ease her mind otherwise. Myotismon then pulled himself out of her giving the female Digimon's unit some time to heal. At that same moment, her bindings dissolved causing her to slump downwards. Renamon’s initial thoughts were to run but as she tried to stand her raped pussy felt like it was on fire causing her to stumble. Myotismon gave her some space eager to see what Renamon would do next. Renamon crawled on her stomach desperately trying to get away from her rapist. 

She only made it a foot away when Myotismon grabbed her by the neck throwing her back against the tree. He then wiped the numerous fluids off his dick which was the same length as when this began. Renamon tried one last time to get away with the same reaction in her body. Her genitals throbbed from being broken in causing her to grab them with both hands. Myotismon wasn’t done with his attack just yet. Knowing he had another load in him he pondered on how to punish Renamon further. After coming up with his answer he took hold of Renamon’s right arm dragging her onto the grass. Trying to stand up again proved futile as Myotismon again used his Crimson Lightning to bind her hands behind her back. He did the same with her ankles. Renamon fought again to free her limbs which like before only strengthened the lightning. Myotismon flipped her over kneeling on top of her shoulders. 

Flapping around like a fish out of water she was taken by pure surprise as Myotismon thrust his cock into her open mouth. Her flapping doubled as the awful taste of his meat made contact with her tongue. He had about enough of her intolerance proceeding to ram it down her throat until she complied. Renamon gagged almost vomiting from the presence in her oral cavity. Despair took hold again as she knew there was no way out of this. Unable to breathe or think properly, Renamon gave in giving Myotismon what he wanted. He relented a bit moving backwards but still keeping a fair share of his penis in her mouth. Renamon groaned/mumbled as she began to suck on it. 

Finding this barbaric deed equally as demeaning as being vaginally raped before, she kept a stern look in her eyes letting Myotismon know she hated his guts. Now forced to please the same appendage that caused so much distraught earlier Renamon tried to make it as easy as possible. Forcing a lot of spit to appear helped dilute the flavor a bit but not as much as she hoped. In the end she did a medium level performance wanting this to be over all the while despising it. Close to crying from hopelessness, Renamon kept a strong face on. She continued to scowl at Myotismon the most angry look imaginable. Myotismon knew he had accomplished his goal although there was no point in stepping away from being blown. 

Like before he didn’t utter a single moan. Able to control his sounds of satisfaction he reveled in his amazing abilities. Renamon felt lucky that Myotismon wasn’t forcing her face forward and back like in a traditional blowjob. Yet this was bad enough on its own so it didn’t really matter too much. Renamon continued to try and distract her mind from the taste of his pecker. Yet through producing more saliva it caused her tongue to flail more giving Myotismon more pleasure. She gave up on trying to free her hands and feet knowing it was pointless. Relaxing her body Renamon instead dealt with what was forced upon her. Myotismon was expecting a good performance well aware of what he would have her do to her ex-partner once he planted the virus in her. 

He kept stationary knowing her work would cause him to spill sooner rather than later. Renamon was getting sick of sucking but the bitter irony was that she would have to keep sucking for it to stop. Taking it upon herself to stay positive she felt better knowing Tai was far and away; free from this psychopath. Myotismon was pleased with the way Renamon blew him knowing it was her first time. Planning on injecting her once this was over he let nature take its course. Refusing to resist to prolong Renamon’s humiliation, he primed himself for another spurt. Renamon sensed his time was due as small drops dripped out of his hole. The white stuff was even worse than the taste of his cock causing her angry look to become a look of horror. 

Myotismon felt her performance lacking now so he threatened to push it down her throat again. Renamon immediately complied continuing to suck just as he finished with his load. Myotismon kept his dick inside until the cum stopped flowing. Upon standing up, Renamon leaned over to the side spitting out the seed retching at how it tasted. The flavor lingered even as she kept on spitting. Myotismon had done what he set out to do so he got dressed taking out a syringe from his pocket. 

Remamon looked up. "Wait, what is that?"

"My own personal touch to Devimon’s virus. When I put this inside of you Renamon, you will become my personal slave. Having no control over what you do, in a sense it’s like being a prisoner in your own body." Myotismon explained. 

Myotismon walked over to Renamon preparing the syringe. 

"Any last thoughts?" Myotismon asked. 

Renamon nodded. "I will kill you, one way or another. Count on it." 

Renamon gave one last angry look as Myotismon injected the substance into her neck. The virus took instant control. Myotismon did away with his lightning bondage as Renamon stood up. 

Renamon bowed. "My master. What do you require of me?" 

"Come along. I have a job for you." Myotismon answered. 

The two walked out of the field eventually towards Myotismon’s castle. 

Renamon's thought process then ended returning her to present time. Now knowing the truth her true self was finally able to take control over the virus inside of her. Screaming out of frustration and agony, a strange red vapor erupted out of Renamon’s body before dissipating in the air. Tai watched the entire scene unfold not sure of what was exactly happening. He was still fearful as Renamon turned towards him. Yet through staring at her he suddenly saw a look of extreme guilt in her eyes. She followed suit by kneeling in front of Tai embracing him tightly, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"I am so sorry Tai…" Renamon told him. 

Renamon began to softly cry. Tai knew she was being sincere; he could tell just like when she requested that he abandon her in the blizzard. Renamon removed the vines binding Tai’s wrists. He immediately returned the hug. 

"I know Renamon. It’s okay." Tai accepted. 

"I took something very important from you that I can never replace. Please forgive me! I-I knew what I was doing but I couldn’t stop myself!" Renamon informed. 

"Oh of course I forgive you. I blame myself too. If I just went back to talk to you, none of this would’ve happened." 

Renamon finished freeing Tai’s bonds helping him stand up. She sniffled as he wiped the tears from her face. 

"Thank you Tai.." Renamon said.

"It's going to be okay Renamon. I promise." Tai swore.

Tai was in the sobbing mood as well shedding some moisture. It upset him to know she suffered as well because of Myotismon.

"So what do we do now?" Renamon pondered. 

"Well I think someone took Agumon. But Sora is still here in the digital world, Biyomon is badly hurt. I think we should try and regroup." Tai advised. 

"Wait. Agumon was with you?"

"Yeah. We went to sleep together and when I woke up he was gone. So is my digivice for that matter."

Tai gathered his things and together, he and Renamon made it back to the surface. Remembering where he docked the boat, they returned to the dock finding one boat missing. Tai could only assume Sora took one of them. The two hopped into the remaining boat beginning to paddle towards File Island. Renamon remained silent still feeling awful about what she did to her partner back in Myotismon’s castle. Tai tried to think of a way to soothe her. 

"Don’t forget Renamon, Agumon tried to kill me when he got infected with the virus. I’ve come to terms with the fact he had no control over his actions. I can do the same with you." Tai offered. 

"I just wish I could make it up to you in some way." Renamon replied. 

"All I want is your friendship. We need to stay together during these dark times." 

"And so you shall have it." 

Renamon smiled as did Tai. He patted her on the hand as an extra sign of assurance. Working as a team they reached the shores of File Island in record time. Hoping Sora made it okay here with Biyomon they ventured to Primary Village finding it eerily quiet. Continuing to the normally egg-filled fields the duo discovered Elecmon sobbing to himself. No cradles could be seen, the ground was filled with smoldering holes. 

Elecmon turned. "Oh, it’s you Tai. And Renamon?" 

"Don’t worry Elecmon. Renamon is back to her normal self." Tai assured. 

"What happened here? Where are the baby Digimon?" Renamon asked. 

"We were attacked! I tried to protect them!" Elecmon shouted. 

Renamon ran to one of the holes. Smelling the residue she recognized it as shells from Tankmon; Tankmon from Myotismon’s army. But she didn’t command them to come here. Tai was puzzled as well. 

"Renamon think, were there any other high-ranking members of Myotismon’s army with you?" Tai asked. 

"No, no it was just me and him." Renamon recalled. 

"This just doesn’t make sense. Who else can be pulling strings here?" Tai pondered.

Both of them were clueless. Tai then reached into his backpack looking again at the journal he found in Myotismon’s personal quarters. Turning page by page he felt a lump towards the end within the paper. He pressed it revealing a hidden compartment in the back which opened causing a folded memo to drop out. Tai picked it up unfolding it and reading its contents. 

"What does it say?" Renamon wondered. 

Tai shook in place. "Myotismon, he never left." 

Agumon finally awoke. He was bound, gagged and blindfolded. Trying to make sense of his situation he remembered being with Tai when a noise outside the tent caught his attention. Agumon went to investigate only to be grabbed from behind and knocked over the head with something. He had no idea how much time had passed since, where he was now or who attacked him. Unable to move or speak he tried to call little attention to himself assuming his captors were in the same room. Yet through breathing someone noticed him. Agumon felt a life form standing over his tied up body. He then felt his blindfold being taken off. The light caused a glare which stung his eyes before they adjusted. Agumon looked around seeing a frightening form in front of him. The lizard Digimon struggled to make sense of what he was looking at. 

"Surprised I’ll bet. The truth is Myotismon need not find the eighth child to win. He only needs to destroy one of you twerps to upset the balance in the digital world." The digimon shared.

Agumon expected this Digimon to finish him off. Yet he became equally as alarmed as she put his blindfold back on. Agumon cowered in fear but felt relieved when the Digimon left the room locking the door. In complete control of himself, he knew he wasn’t under the influence of the virus. Yet that being said, why was he still alive? Agumon had a lot to worry about and little to do otherwise. He sighed trying to relax his arms and legs. 

Tai and Renamon confirmed the crumbled note was Myotismon’s handwriting. As part of his grand master plan he tricked the majority of the DigiDestined to return home. Also removing Primary Village from the equation meant no Digimon could be reborn. Now cut off from the others the two attempted to come up with a plan. Elecmon also told them he hadn’t seen any sign of Sora or Biyomon. 

"I’m running out of ideas Renamon. We have to reunite with our friends back in my world but also can’t leave until everyone is accounted for." Tai realized. 

"I know, it’s a tough situation." Renamon acknowledged. 

Elecmon was still overcome with grief but offered shelter and supplies to Tai and Renamon. The two took up residence in one of the housing units eating dinner together. The DigiDestined used this opportunity to reconnect with Renamon after having spent so much time apart. She in turn opened up feeling better about herself. As the sun set they prepared for bed lying next to each other. Tai turned to her.

"I wonder when all of this is over if it’s going to be okay for me to have both you and Agumon as partners. I mean assuming he’s still alive of course." Tai said. 

"Don’t lose faith Tai. When I had no control over what I said or what I did the only thing that brought me comfort was believing everything would turn out okay." Renamon encouraged . 

"I won’t Renamon. Both of you mean a lot to me. I love you guys." 

Renamon felt flattered by Tai’s comment. She tucked the two of them in holding onto her partner tightly. Tai held her back. 

Sora was lying on the cold ground. The precipitation forming in the clouds dropped some water on her face causing her to open her eyes. 

"Ow. Where am I?" 

Sora ached quickly realizing her foot was caught underneath a pile of debris. All she could remember was running towards Primary Village just as explosions went off in front of them. Sora was covered in blood which made the girl recall how badly Biyomon was hurt. Looking around she saw her beloved bird Digimon nowhere in the immediate area. Sora took out her digivice which was secured in her pocket. It picked up a signal coming from about a mile away. Perplexed as to how they got separated, her main concern was to get to her. 

"She’s still alive. I have to hurry." 

Sora groaned as she freed her foot only to realize it was sprained. Standing on one foot she began to walk towards the signal. Using a long stick for support Sora limped down a dirt path towards her partner. It was very late and the water which soaked her body only further exacerbated her coldness. Sora refused to quit on Biyomon though. Moving through the pain in her foot she kept walking down this dirt road. Persisting in her goal but limited in stature, it took Sora twice as long to make serious progress. Two hours passed until she came within radius of the signal. Sora moved on ahead. Hearing the sound of crashing waves, she made the assumption this was the same side of the island just a mile to the east. Sora then saw the signal was coming from inside a small cave. 

"Biyomon? Are you in there?" 

No reply. Sora used the flashlight function of her digivice to light the way. Upon venturing inside she came across a pink object in the distance. Quickly running forward only to fall from the horrendous pain, Sora quickly crawled up to the unknown confirming it was in fact Biyomon. 

"Biyomon! Wake up!" 

Sora shook her violently. Looking over her wound she saw it was still bleeding. Her shaking eventually caused Biyomon to awaken. 

"S-Sora? Is that you?" Biyomon questioned. 

"Yeah it’s me. I’m here, Biyomon." Sora told her. 

Sora applied pressure to the injury hoping to stop the blood flow. Biyomon looked extremely pale having little to no color in her appearance. The Digimon shouted in agony from the touching. 

"Just hang on. I’m going to pick you up and we’ll get some help." Sora told her. 

Sora began to lift Biyomon but she resisted. Pain shot throughout her entire body from being moved in such a fashion. 

"Sora stop! Please just, just leave me." Biyomon requested. 

"No! Biyomon just stay still and…" Sora began saying. 

Biyomon shook her head. "It’s too late, Sora. I’ve lost too much blood…"

Sora refused to believe her partner, her best friend was in danger of dying. She tried to lift her once more with the same results. 

"Why won't you let me help you?!" Sora shouted.

Biyomon just gave that same look of hopelessness. It soon set in that her Digimon was beyond help. Something awful also happened in Primary Village which meant there was no being reborn as her data wouldn't sync with anything. 

"I can’t lose you, I love you." Sora admitted. 

Tears formed in her eyes dripping down Sora’s face and onto Biyomon’s. All the DigiDestined could do was make her final moments comfortable. 

"You, you have to let me go." Biyomon whispered. 

"We’ll be together somehow, right?" Sora hoped. 

Biyomon didn't want to answer that. But it was said enough that words didn’t have to. They wouldn’t be in each other’s company, not now, not ever. 

"Can you sing?" Biyomon asked. 

Sora struggled to speak. "O-Okay. Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise..."

While singing to her, Biyomon slowly drifted out of consciousness. Her eyes began to close as a bright light overpowered her senses. By the time Sora reached the fourth verse, her soul was gone. Biyomon became motionless letting out one last moan of sorrow before dissolving into atoms. Having just held her best friend, now nothing was there. She brought her hands to her face crying uncontrollably. Sora was filled with sorrow, wailing loudly which echoed throughout the cave. 

"This, this is my fault. I wasn’t strong enough to be her partner." 

Sora looked at her digivice which only displayed static. Feeling like she had lost her faith in anything and everything, Sora got to her feet dropping the device while walking out of the cave. Emptiness inside of her took control over the pain in her body. Still limping she ventured back the same road not knowing what else to do. 

Myotismon saw the scene unfold via a viewing portal from his castle. He had indirectly caused the partnership of one of his foes to fail therefore ensuring his success in conquering the digital world. Rejoicing in his victory he knew nothing else could stand in his way. 

Bright and early in the morning Tai and Renamon got up. Elecmon was in the same room still visibly upset. He walked up to the two with a plate of food. 

"Look, Elecmon I’m truly sorry about what happened here. I wish there was something we could’ve done." Tai expressed. 

Elecmon nodded. "I know Tai, thank you."

The three ate together trying to cheer themselves up. Just as they were finishing two Gazimon burst through the door out of breath. Elecmon and Renamon recognized them as former lackeys working for the since deceased Etemon. Yet they backed down as the two Gazimon raised their hands. 

"We need help! A Digimon is badly injured!" One of them said. 

Tai stood up. "Where are they?" 

"In a small cave, south of here. By the water." The second answered. 

The two were clearly tired having run throughout the entire night. Elecmon let them sit down giving them rations. 

"Let’s go Renamon." Tai instructed. 

Renamon stood up and the duo set out. Knowing time was of the essence they ran to where the Gazimon told them to go. A few minutes later they found the cave in question. Entering it they found a blood trail leading to a large pool of blood but no Digimon. 

"Something bad definitely happened here." Tai noted. 

Tai then stepped on a solid object. Bending down he confirmed it was a digivice. On its display was nothing but static. The boy instantly put two and two together. 

"That’s Sora’s, isn’t it?" Renamon questioned. 

"Y-Yeah…" Tai answered. 

Tai knew Biyomon was gone; Sora was now missing in addition to Agumon. Needing to confirm what the Gazimon found Tai and Renamon returned to Primary Village just as refugees from other parts of the island came in. 

Tai approached them. "Whoa. What happened to you guys?" 

"They came out of nowhere, we just ran for our lives." A Floramon told him. 

Tai sought out the two Gazimon. One was lying on a bed but the other was conscious. 

"Was this Digimon you found a pink bird?" Tai asked. 

The Gazimon nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" 

"She was one of my friends…" Tai confirmed. 

Tai felt the worst he ever felt in his life. He began to silently sob. Renamon walked into the building sitting down next to him. She felt upset as well but refused to show it. They were severely outnumbered by Myotismon’s army all spread out from different regions of the digital world. Having come so far Tai knew he couldn’t give up now. His friends looked up to him to be their leader; it was time to lead again. Tai began to ask around if anyone saw Sora, no one did. He had no way to know where she was. Tai figured she was still on the island so he and Renamon went back to the cave. Footsteps led out into the sand and a nearby dirt path but vanished thereafter. 

"If Sora did go this way then we should hurry." Tai said. 

Tai and Renamon continued down the path.

End of part 3.


	4. The Great Escape.

This is part 4 of Chronicles. Written by author DV85.

The Great Escape: Tai and Renamon were still hurrying to try and find Sora. Only having her digivice in hand, they essentially had no way to track their missing friend. The blood trail leading away soon dried up as well. Pretty soon both of them became tired.

"This isn't going well Renamon. We will never locate Sora at this rate." Tai regretted.

"You're right. What should our next step be?" Renamon asked.

"I guess return to Primary Village, or what remains of it anyway."

The two turned around.

Sora had since wandered around in no particular fashion. The whole entire night. After collapsing from exhaustion at some point she was suddenly awoken by a ruckus nearby. Opening her eyes Sora realized she was inside what appeared to be a locked room. After looking around she discovered the noise that brought her up was none other than Agumon. Next to her was Tai's partner still in his bondage, fumbling around. Sora removed his gag.

"Who is it? Who's there!?" Agumon panicked.

"Shh. It's okay." Sora comforted.

Sora took off Agumon's blindfold and untied him.

"Sora? Oh no. Are you hurt?" Agumon hoped not.

Having forgotten her clothes were stained in red she was suddenly thrust back to Biyomon's passing. Sora hugged Agumon tightly forced to cry again. He didn't understand what was happening.

"This blood isn't mine, it's Biyomon's." Sora whimpered.

Looking into her eyes, Agumon could tell it was bad. He felt horrible.

Sora sniffled. "She died in my arms Agumon. I couldn't save her." 

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry." Agumon expressed.

"Thank you. It's my fault she's gone though."

"Sora no. Please don't say that."

"Biyomon depended on me. I wasn't strong enough to be her partner." 

Overcome with grief Sora simply sobbed. Agumon could do nothing to comfort her. Hunched over to the side she lied there continuing to blame herself.

Tai and Renamon made it back to the now refugee camp that was once Primary Village back on File Island. Far away from Myotismon's control back on Server they were safe for the time being. Asking around no one had seen Sora anywhere. Many arriving were injured.

"I'm running out of ideas Renamon. This situation has gone from bad to worse." Tai remarked.

"There's a lot of Digimon here that need help. Let's do what we can to assist." Renamon advised.

Tai had limited medical knowledge but did his best to treat the wounds of the numerous victims. Renamon stayed by his side.

Myotismon knew that Renamon had been freed from his control. While a big loss he still had other forces scattered around to help him. After some of his soldiers had brought him the human girl, it gave the dark lord another option. He dispatched a loyal servant to meet with the lone boy who could still foil his domination.

Later in the day Tai and Renamon had done all the work they could. Worn out from everything he walked to the nearby river to clear his mind. By himself Tai was deeply worried about Sora.

"If anything, anything happens to you. I won't ever forgive myself. My mistakes have already caused so much pain to those close to me."

Tai heard rustling from a nearby bush. Turning around he approached the shrubbery.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

A Digimon jumped out from the green foliage. It was one that Tai didn't recognize.

"Hello Tai. I've been looking for you." The Digimon shared.

"What, me? Why?" Tai asked.

"My name is Gatomon. I serve lord Myotismon." 

Tai grabbed a nearby thick branch off the ground. "Stay away!"

"Cool your jets. I come in peace, or peace offering. May I?"

Tai didn't let his guard down but gave a slight nod.

"You and the fox are the only opposition to Myotismon. We have your digivice. We have your yellow lizard. We even have the girl. Face it, you've lost." Gatomon reasoned.

Not wanting to face the reality that Sora had been captured it began to dawn on Tai the odds were indeed stacked against him and Renamon. 

"If you both agree to surrender, my master will send the four of you back to the human world. This way nothing will stand in Myotismon's way to conquer here." Gatomon explained.

"Condemn the digital world to darkness? Why do you support such a goal?" Tai countered.

"Humph. Nosy kid aren't ya? We all have our reasons Tai, for choosing a side." 

Tai was faced with a huge dilemma. To doom an entire world and its inhabitants by saving himself and those who he holds dear. Gatomon saw the indecisiveness in his behavior.

"This offer won't last forever. Do the right thing for your own good." Gatomon insisted.

Gatomon had made her point. She ran off back to Server. Tai dropped the branch taking a slow walk back to the camp. Be it an extremely slow walk. By the time he returned Renamon was already asleep. Tai crawled into bed with her fearing what he would have to say tomorrow. Come morning the child awoke. Renamon was already up and outside serving food. Tai approached her.

"Renamon. We have a big choice to make." Tai began saying.

"What do you mean?" Renamon pondered.

"Last night, a Digimon called Gatomon approached me. She claimed to be under orders from Myotismon with an offer. And he has both Sora and Agumon."

Renamon shared equal disappointment with that revelation. She took a break to talk privately with Tai. They sat down in a nearby building.

"If we give up here, let the forces of darkness win, all of us will go back to my home. But by doing so we essentially forfeit the digital world." Tai explained.

"Tai, I trust your judgment. Whatever decision you want I'll stand by." Renamon assured.

"To be honest there's nothing to really discuss. By continuing on we will simply lose anyway. It's just us here against an entire army."

"Retreating isn't surrendering. Human's were only brought here to bring peace. One way or another the DigiDestined will achieve that goal."

Tai had one last thing to do. Refusing to repeat what occurred last time, he gathered the elders around from neighboring villages who had sought refuge here. Also in attendance was Elecmon. Tai boldly addressed the group.

"Thank you for coming. As of now I'm the only human child still in the digital world who is able to form a resistance against Myotismon. And it's with a heavy heart that I must announce my fight has come to a close." Tai announced.

"Wait you're just going to abandon us?" Someone snapped.

"Please! Understand that there is no hope in me dragging out a losing battle. My friends have already left to where I live. There is hope for everyone, both human and Digimon if we regroup." Tai appealed.

Renamon stood up. "No matter how long it may take, the DigiDestined shall return. We won't forget you. Myotismon will fall."

The elders were not pleased by this briefing. Yet Elecmon having lost all the baby Digimon in his care approved of Tai's choice. He walked up to him.

"I believe in you. Do whatever it takes. Come back with full force, we'll be waiting." Elecmon agreed.

"This hurts me deeply to leave. But I swear we're returning to save this world." Tai reiterated.

Knowing they couldn't force him to stay, the Digimon had no choice. Hope was what they had left that the boy would keep his word. Tai and Renamon packed some things then left File Island by boat. The refugees stood by the water watching them leave. Soon after they reached Server. Approaching Myotismon's castle the two were met by Gatomon at the front gate.

"It would seem you and Renamon have accepted the offer." Gatomon figured.

"Yes. Where's Sora and Agumon?" Tai inquired.

"Follow me inside." Gatomon instructed.

Cautiously moving forward, Tai and Renamon walked after Gatomon. The cat Digimon led them into the gate room where their captured friends were waiting. They had already been informed of the deal. Agumon spotted them immediately running to Tai embracing him.

"Tai, I missed you..." Agumon mumbled.

Tai held him back. "Me too buddy."

Sora watched from a distance saying nothing. Gatomon laid down cards at the altar to reopen the gate. After putting in the correct order the doors began opening. The four began walking towards it.

"Oh yeah. Catch." Gatomon called out.

Tossing Tai's digivice, he caught it with his right hand.

"Not that it matters. Just a memento for your adventures." Gatomon remarked.

Seeing them off Gatomon made sure they fully entered the vortex before closing the gate behind them. Tai and Sora suddenly found themselves on the grass beneath some trees, in their world. Sitting up both looked around noticing buildings nearby. They were finally home. 

"This is definitely real. I used to come to this park." Tai realized.

Sora stayed silent seemingly unmoved by being here.

Tai held her hand. "Sora, about what happened. Please know I am so sorry."

Unable to cry anymore she squeezed his hand back. Sora held no animosity towards Tai for Biyomon dying. Knowing he cared deeply helped to some extent.

"Biyomon was my best friend. She gave my life a purpose. I'll never see her again though." Sora regretted.

Not wanting to give Sora false hope Tai didn't motivate her with words. He began wondering though where Agumon and Renamon were. Remembering his digivice, Tai took it out just as Koromon and another yellow Digimon ran towards them.

"Tai, Sora, we were looking for you everywhere." Koromon said.

"We're both okay Koromon. And this is where I live." Tai confirmed.

"It looks so peaceful." The yellow Digimon noted.

Tai bent down picking both up into his arms. 

"I'm Viximon by the way, Tai. This is my in training form." Viximon introduced herself.

"I'll remember that. My home isn't too far from here, let's go." Tai directed.

The four walked a short distance to Tai's complex. Upon reaching his apartment he used a spare key hidden underneath the mat to let everyone in. Returning to his dwelling felt very surreal to Tai. Despite being away for months in the digital world, nothing here had changed. After putting his two Digimon on the couch Tai rummaged through the kitchen to prepare a meal. Sora was sick of wearing clothes stained with Biyomon's blood on them. She excused herself to Tai's bedroom to change.

"So where's the rest of your family? Are they out or something?" Koromon asked.

"That's right. My sister Kari had a doctor's appointment today. My parents must be with her." Tai assumed.

"When possible we should find out about the others, make sure they're okay." Viximon reminded.

"Right. Let me just finish some food for us then I'll make some calls." Tai agreed.

Tai used what was available to give his friends a large helping of grub. He set out plates for his partners who happily ate. Sora had finished, switching into an outfit she had left here on a previous sleepover. She and Tai sat at the table.

"Would it be all right if I chill here for now? Being alone would only make things worse." Sora requested.

"Of course Sora. Please, stay here as long as you want." Tai answered.

Sora was still reeling from the death of Biyomon yet she knew her partner would want her to go on. Not give up hope. Having not eaten for a day the child filled up on nourishment. When the group was finished, Tai managed to get in touch with the rest of his friends. Without going into specific detail of anything he made plans for everybody to meet up in the park tomorrow.

"Our job isn't done yet. We were allowed home to find the eighth child, he must be the key to defeating Myotismon." Tai declared.

"We can discuss this later with the others. For now let's relax for awhile." Sora advised.

Tai showed Koromon and Viximon his room, the things he did for fun. Both of them learned a lot about the way humans went about their lives. While watching television some commotion was heard from the front door. Kari then opened it walking inside. She took notice of Tai immediately.

"Tai? I thought you were at camp?" Kari questioned.

"Oh right, it got cancelled because of the weather." Tai made up.

Kari sat down. "Well it's nice for us to be together again regardless. Hi Sora!" 

"Hey Kari. Long time since I saw you." Sora acknowledged.

"Mom and dad are out running errands. They dropped me off just now." Kari reported.

Koromon and Viximon were on a nearby chair standing still as Tai instructed them to act like stuffed animals. Yet Kari saw them, recognizing one at least.

"Tai, why is Koromon here?" Kari wondered.

The room fell silent.

Tai turned to his sister. "Kari? How did you know his name?" 

"Because I've seen him before. I'm not sure who his friend is though." Kari responded.

"You're not afraid of us?" Koromon asked.

Kari smiled. "Why would I be? Aren't you two just Digimon?"

Koromon and Viximon jumped off the chair figuring it was okay to move around. 

"My name is Viximon. I'm one of Tai's partners." Viximon shared.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kari said.

"Tai, your sister has obviously met Digimon before. Does this mean anything?" Sora brought up.

"It must Sora, can't be a mere coincidence." Tai felt.

Tai then remembered his digivice. He showed it to Kari.

"Recognize this?" Tai hoped.

"It looks like something I found under my bed the other day." Kari recalled.

She went into their shared bedroom returning with a digivice of her own. The four gasped.

"Kari, you're the eighth child." Tai realized.

Kari didn't follow. "What does that mean?"

"We have to talk. It's a long story." Sora informed.

Kari took a seat once more.

"When Sora and I were at camp, we and five others were transported to another world. It was there all of us met our Digimon partners. The seven DigiDestined were chosen to save that world from bad Digimon that seek to destroy it." Tai explained.

"After fighting many battles our group separated to find a child just like us back home. They hold the key to defeating a powerful enemy." Sora added.

"So I'm who you're looking for? What makes me so special? I'm no different than anyone else." Kari defended.

"Something connects everyone involved. We share a special bond with Digimon. It's up to just the eight of us to free an entire world." Sora warned.

"But if Kari is the eighth child then who is her Digimon?" Koromon objected.

No one had an answer for that. 

"This is a lot to take in. We can talk about it with everyone tomorrow." Tai reminded.

Tai had reserve feelings about Kari being chosen. After everything that happened to him in the digital world, he feared her being in similar danger. Sora could read Tai like a book having a sense of what he was thinking.

"Hey Kari? Could you give us some time alone?" Sora requested.

"Whatever you need." Kari accepted.

Sora took refuge in Tai's room, he followed in afterwards.

"I can tell you're worried Tai. About Kari being one of us." Sora figured.

"It's just like with Matt looking over T.K., now it makes sense to me." Tai understood.

Sora sat down on Tai's bed. "Our group has come too far, suffered too much to give up now."

"She's my sister. Just a kid."

Tai looked miserable. He sat next to Sora. Yet his fear was probably nothing to what she had gone through losing Biyomon. Tai suddenly felt selfish.

"You're right Sora. Like how I love Kari, Agumon and Renamon in different ways. I've got to have courage in myself." Tai realized.

"You know. I only told Biyomon I loved her just before she died, I'm so stupid..." Sora sighed.

"She knew for a long time Sora. We all love our Digimon in some way, some even have affection for others their own species."

Sora perked up. "Tai? Are you saying you love me?"

Tai was caught in an awkward position. He liked Sora, had dreams of making love with her but hadn't thought about that since Renamon forced herself upon him.

"The two of us have been friends even before encountering Digimon. But you know what Renamon did to me, I'm damaged goods. No girl would want to be with someone who's already done it with someone else." Tai reasoned.

"That wasn't your fault. Like how I blamed myself for Biyomon, we both need to forgive ourselves. Plus you're a great guy. I've always liked you." Sora admitted.

Sora held Tai's hands. He knew she was being sincere.

"Thanks Sora. I'm feeling much better now." Tai commented.

"Look it doesn't matter who you slept with. I'm done waiting around for anything to happen. Will you make me whole?" Sora asked.

"Right now? But Kari is..."

Tai then remembered his bedroom door had a lock. He secured it before returning to bed with Sora. She had already taken off her blue cap and gloves. Tai was willing to express his true feelings for Sora in whatever form necessary. His chest beating rapidly he did away with his own gloves and goggles. The two stared into the other's eyes. It was time to make love. Sora was done being afraid anymore. Tugging her yellow shirt over her head the girl felt like nothing was going to stop now. Sora didn't feel embarrassed even. Immediately unhooking her training bra she let Tai view her small rack.

He looked at it in awe. Eager to start getting physical he placed a hand on each side cupping that area. Despite not being fully developed Sora's breasts were still sensitive as anyone else's. Closing her eyes the child sighed happily. Feeling awkward doing this in a sitting position she got onto her back on Tai's mattress. Tai climbed on top playing with her tits in an extremely passionate manner. Treating them carefully he was very respectful. Sora already sensed her troubles drifting away. She moaned a little bit falling deeper into sex mode.

Her heart was pounding faster just like Tai's was. A natural occurrence to what was happening around them. He was desperate to show her the finest sex possible. Quickly taking off his own shirt Tai resumed chest fondling an instant later. The tips of Sora's milk source hardened from the touching. He began softly pinching the left while sucking on the right. Sora saw him move close expecting the change in performance yet was still stunned when it actually happened. She gasped when his mouth enclosed itself followed by a desperate moan. Their foreplay was going smooth so far. Tai used his skills to impress Sora in the best ways possible.

With their affection out in the open there truly was no holding back. She wanted him to feel good as well. Using her free hands Sora made a reach for Tai's shorts. Venturing inside she quickly located his boner wanting to get a good look at it. He got the message pausing his current action to rapidly strip himself of all remaining clothes. Once naked the boy paused in front of Sora letting her view his body. Marveling at the sight of a penis she welcomed him closer. Inching her hand close she took hold of the unit giving it some soft jerks. Tai sighed from the slight pleasure. Being close to Sora in such a loving fashion now it felt like a dream come true. 

"Can I strip you?" Tai asked.

"Go right ahead." Sora accepted.

The urge to start the true meaning of sex took hold. Tai did her the remaining honor by tugging Sora's blue pants off one leg followed by the other. All that was left was her underwear. He paused for a second then sluggishly removed them from Sora's waistline. With both of them in the nude the time had come. Each felt stimulated enough for intercourse. 

"This might hurt Sora." Tai warned.

"I know. I'll be okay." Sora insisted.

No going back. Sora invited Tai inside by spreading her legs wide open. Keeping them apart. He nervously placed the tip of his boyhood against her twat. She gave him a calm look to proceed. Tai felt confident now as he pushed forward breaking barriers for Sora. He was a good size match for her so there wasn't too much discomfort at first. But as Tai went in deeper she hissed in pain. He separated Sora's interior in such a manner she wasn't used to at all. Tai saw her misery immediately pulling backwards knowing he messed up. On the second try he went in softer, without as much force. It stung a bit less.

Sora breathed fast in and out knowing she had to get through this. It wasn't going to last forever either. Tai grasped her hands in his own to calm the senses. Stopping the fornication he let Sora recover from the first two pumps. A teardrop streamed down as a side reaction from her face. Once she felt better, Sora indicated it was time to continue by giving Tai a slight nod. He smiled back before going in once more again with a slow speed. The third time Sora absorbed the thrust rather well. Not jinxing her thoughts in any way, she stayed silent choosing to play the next few by ear. 

Tai only felt superb from Sora's recently opened vagina even with his tiny movements. He felt somewhat selfish in doing so. Yet the boy knew she didn't mind, it was just the way things were. Sora patiently waited hoping to feel superb soon. Withstanding his cock as Tai began a continuous pattern the worst had already passed. She was positive taking the plunge was worth doing at this point. Tai had enough knowledge of sex to assume Sora had to endure for a period until it felt great for her. Continuing to take it easy all he could do was hope she would adapt quickly. Unable to hold back his moans Tai had to let them out. 

It just became an uncontrollable reflex. Sora didn't take offense though fully aware there was no discomfort on his end. As Tai kept on entering her, she gradually got better adjusted. For now Sora stayed calm as the movements suddenly turned neutral. Sora fell silent trying to make sense of what was happening. Tai became concerned at first but relaxed when she uttered another moan, this time for another reason. Sora felt like her body was melting although in every way positive. Her face changed to a tranquil look. Tai sensed she was finally getting something out of the love they were making.

Yet after acting so reckless in his life, the boy played it safe by sticking to his current method. Being the one in control Tai continued to thrust at a soft pace. Sora was quite content with this since it didn't rush their fun time too quickly. She now joined him in making happy noises. Tai also noticed her body was leaking more juice. Acting as a self lube it allowed the boy to slide in with more ease. The less energy he used the better off. Sora felt super good at this point almost matching the joy levels Tai was at. Sharing this encounter with him helped deal with a ton of emotional weight. He shared the same sentiment. Now completely aware she was receiving pleasure, Tai divided his attention to the physical aspect instead of worrying.

"You're doing great Tai. Keep it up." Sora complimented.

Tai caressed her cheek with his right hand feeling grateful to have a friend like Sora. There was still a job to be done which he was determined to finish. Likewise his privates were retaining its thickness despite exploding in satisfaction. He held sorrow in himself for Sora's loss which only motivated him to give it his all. She remained satisfied with the current treatment feeling fortunate to be experiencing it. Tai stayed on course getting used to moving himself inwards and outwards. The pleasure never ceased to impress him, something he could never get sick of. Sora shared a similar thought now that her vagina was completely prime for intercourse now.

The two tried hard to not make a lot of noise with their friends still in the next room. Tai joined his mouth onto Sora's mumbling nonsense together. He made sure to keep thrusting while doing this. She held him close, wrapping her arms around his back. The intensity of their genitals interacting for so long started having a powerful effect. Tai having done with this Agumon's rear door knew what it meant. Preparing himself for the finale he focused on having a grand orgasm inside his true love. Sora though was unaware of what was on the horizon. Tai broke away to speak.

"I'm nearing the end Sora, hang on." Tai told her.

She didn't understand what he meant at first. Tai showed Sora by giving her some heavy humps to go out in a bang. Bracing for the increased show of force they both felt positively jolted from the boost. Squealing somewhat audibly the two of them couldn't hold back feeling so happy. Tai put everything he had into pounding her which only further brought them closer in the end. He felt incredibly eager to spill yet wasn't at that point. Calming down the child knew it would happen eventually. While distracted in his head, Tai without warning started spraying. Quickly compensating for his lack of attention he plowed in one last time.

Going in balls deep to make the end magical for himself and Sora. Coming in so far gave him a tremendous last squeeze of joy, one of the best ever. Likewise she absorbed the soothing cream which spread itself around like a psychological antidote. The brief but shining moment was a gratifying way to see their fun wrap up. Once the vibes ended Tai piled up next to Sora exhausted from the work. She held his hand a little out of it herself. But to avoid suspicion outside there was no time for a nap. Both methodically put their clothes and accessories back on before returning to the den. Kari was asleep in the couch.

"Your sister got tired." Koromon informed.

"She's still recovering from a cold. I'll put her to bed." Tai explained.

Gracefully picking Kari up into his arms Tai brought her into the bedroom then placed her in the top bunk. The rest of the day was uneventful. Tai's parents returned later on. They welcomed Sora to stay for the time being. Koromon and Viximon stayed in their partner's room to not attract attention. When night fell the humans sought rest while the two Digimon stayed up.

"It's strange being away from our home world but this place is so lively with people everywhere." Koromon commented.

"Hey Koromon, I hope you don't hate me for what I did to Tai back in Myotismon's castle." Viximon expressed.

"Don't forget Viximon, I almost killed him back on that snowy island. We can't keep blaming ourselves for actions that were out of our control."

"Our friends have been through so much, fought many battles. Hopefully no one else will suffer."

Koromon sighed. "There's no guarantees in life. But we're strong. Working as a team from now on should help us greatly."

"That's right. Let's try to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

Koromon agreed. The Digimon got comfy soon closing their eyes. In the morning the three DigiDestined and two Digimon awoke. Tai made another big meal for his friends while his folks slept late. He then prepared a backpack to travel his partners inside.

"This will be the first time I'm meeting your group. Are they all friendly?" Kari hoped.

"Nothing to worry about Kari. We get along just fine. Plus there's a kid who's the same age as you, his name is T.K." Sora answered.

"Right, when we team up nothing stands in our way." Tai added.

Kari felt eager to meet her new compatriots. After the Digimon hid in Tai's carry on the three met up at the rendezvous in the city park. Everyone else was already there.

"Good to see you all again. We have a lot to talk about." Tai began saying.

"Okay. Tell us what's going on Tai." Izzy requested.

"Myotismon tricked us. We came here to look for the eighth child but in doing so we allowed him to take complete control over the digital world. The truth is he never left." Tai shared.

"As everyone here knows, I stayed behind at the last second. Unfortunately Biyomon got injured eventually succumbing to her wounds." Sora regretted.

The others took these revelations very seriously.

"Biyomon, died?" Palmon questioned.

Sora nodded. "She fought hard until the end but it just didn't work out."

"With the odds against us, one of Myotismon's allies, a Digimon named Gatomon let Sora and I come home. But this could work onto our advantage as we know who the last DigiDestined is." Tai explained.

Kari displayed her digivice. "It's me."

Everyone else gasped.

"She holds the key to defeating Myotismon. Yet we don't know who her Digimon is." Sora reminded.

"There has to be a way back. Our job isn't done yet." Matt realized.

"I made a personal promise to refugee Digimon on File Island that we would return." Tai remembered.

"And I need justice for Biyomon." Sora stated.

"I'll do my best also." Kari pledged.

"Time passes much faster in the digital world then it does in ours. It's our duty to get back at the earliest opportunity." Izzy cautioned.

The group agreed to keep a low profile with their Digimon while in the human world. Tai also let his friends know about his lie involving Renamon voluntarily parting ways with him all those months ago. In the end they resolved to save the digital world no matter what the cost. Soon they dispersed to try and figure out a plan. Days later nobody had discovered anything useful though. Tai and Sora continued to evolve their friendship regardless of how everything else faired. Wanting to be alone together for today, he dropped Kari off at Izzy's place. 

"I'll come back for you later." Tai told her.

"Okay Tai." Kari understood.

Kari went into Izzy's bedroom where he and Tentomon were gathered. 

"Any luck with finding a means back yet?" Kari asked.

"Still nothing. I'm determined to learn something soon however." Izzy reported.

Izzy was working on his laptop. Tired from his research he took a break to entertain his guest.

"It's important to return although I can't obsess over it." Izzy said.

The three sought refuge in the den. Watching television they relaxed to pass the time. Eventually Izzy and Tentomon took a nap back in the child's bedroom. Kari felt obligated as the new member to come up with a breakthrough solution to bring peace. Curious about Izzy's computer she turned it on to look over his notes. Her digivice fell out of her shorts pocket as she hopped into a chair.

"Oops."

Kari picked the device up placing it on the desk. It suddenly started reacting beginning to beep for being close to the laptop.

"Huh? What is this?"

She took hold of the device once more inadvertently pointing it at the screen. A portal suddenly opened which sucked Kari into the monitor. Happening within seconds she had no time to react.

Tai was with Sora out for a walk when he suddenly stopped.

Sora took notice. "Is something wrong Tai?" 

"No, no I'm okay." Tai assured.

Tai brushed off the feeling that something horrible had just happened. He completed his walk soon coming back home. Koromon and Viximon were waiting for them.

"Welcome back. Have a nice walk?" Koromon inquired.

"Yeah it was fine. I have to pick up Kari, want to come along?" Tai offered.

"Sure. Let's go." Viximon accepted.

Tai packed his Digimon away again.

"I'll stay here. That walk wore me out." Sora decided.

"Okay Sora. I'll be back soon." Tai acknowledged.

Tai began making his way to Izzy's place. Moving at a brisk pace he suddenly became distracted by an oddity in the sky.

"That doesn't look normal."

A circle shape formed itself in the bright blue atmosphere. A Digimon suddenly emerged followed by another, then another, then another...

"Koromon! Viximon!" Tai yelled.

Opening his knapsack the two Digimon jumped out. They were equally shocked. Tai knew he was wrong to question his earlier bad feeling. The Digimon that emerged suddenly started wreaking havoc.

"We have to put a stop to this." Tai announced.

"There's way too many of them. Let's get Kari then come up with a plan." Koromon advised.

Tai scooped up his partners while running towards Izzy's apartment. When it came into view, Kabuterimon suddenly burst onto the scene fighting a Kuwagamon. Tai ducked for cover.

"Guys. Can you digivolve?" Tai hoped.

Both nodded.

Koromon digivolve to... Agumon.

Viximon digivolve to... Renamon.

Agumon and Renamon joined the fight. Izzy appeared nearby joining up with Tai.

"Izzy! Where's Kari?" Tai asked.

Izzy looked real distraught. "I'm sorry Tai but I don't know."

"Wait, what?"

The conversation got cut short as the building the two were hiding behind was blown up sending them flying. Agumon and Renamon got within attack range of Kuwagamon.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Their blows caused some damage also irritating the rogue Digimon. He turned his attention to them. Plowing claws first in their direction they jumped sideways to avoid. Kabuterimon circled around while he was distracted.

"Electro Shocker!"

Hitting the target dead center, Kuwagamon was deleted. Tai regained his senses rushing to Izzy's aide. His friend was injured but awake.

"It's not safe out here!" Tai warned.

Leaning against Tai for support the two found refuge back in Izzy's ruptured apartment. More Digimon appeared from the hole in the sky on a warpath of destruction. Agumon and Renamon met up with the two humans inside.

"I fell asleep before, when the attack started it jolted me awake but Kari wasn't with us." Izzy told Tai.

"She could be anywhere and without a partner there's no one to protect her." Tai realized.

"More of them are coming. We can't stay here." Renamon declared.

"Wait. My laptop has all my data. Help me get it before we go." Izzy pleaded.

Tai rushed into Izzy's bedroom retrieving the computer. Rushing back to the den the four prepared to leave when the yellow contraption turned on by itself. Tai became startled from the glare dropping his digivice out from his hands. It touched the monitor reopening the portal beginning to pull him into it. Agumon and Renamon saw the scene unfold reaching out to grab their partner. The power was too much and the entire trio was sucked inward.

"What was that just now?" Izzy wondered.

Izzy hobbled to his beloved computer figuring the digivices held the key to returning to the digital world through electronics. Having no trace of Tai or his Digimon, he limped outside to get Kabuterimon. Just as Izzy cleared the building, his partner crashed from above having been hit by another Kuwagamon. Unable to keep ahold of his laptop it dropped to the ground breaking in half from the force. Kabuterimon was forced to revert back to Tentomon from the blow.

"Tentomon, hang on!" Izzy called out.

Worried more about his Digimon, he crawled to him. The Kuwagamon approached both to finish the job when it burst into data. Matt riding Garurumon came to their side. Izzy picked the battered Tentomon into his arms as Matt helped him onto Garurumon's back. The wolf Digimon took off to find safety. Izzy could only leave the digital world's issues in the hands of Tai now.

Tai, Agumon and Renamon were out cold from arriving back in the digital world. The boy was only awakened when a small wave of water brushed up against his body. Looking around he discovered he was on a beach. The sky though was dark as dark could be. Tai saw his partners lying immobile nearby he shook them until they came to.

"Are you two okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we're fine Tai. But where are we?" Agumon questioned.

Tai then saw something that gave him a direct answer: destroyed telephone booths in the sand.

"This is your home guys, this is File Island." Tai confirmed.

"How much time has passed? The sky, the water, our world..." Renamon witnessed.

"Maybe Kari found a way here too. Either way it looks like no one else is coming to help us." Tai assumed.

"We'll do whatever it takes to save our worlds. We must." Agumon vowed.

Tai and his Digimon began to try and find out more about what was going on. Their future depended on it.

End of part 4.


End file.
